The Spectacular Spider-Titans
by Spider-Teen1000
Summary: The Titans get a new member on the team after a bank robbery. His name is the ONE and the ONLY Spectacular Spider-Man! This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect. By the way, I suck at summaries. I'm officially back! Just Writer's Block. THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! Working on it now while trying to finish this one! Hints on the sequel in my profile.
1. Chapter 1: Along Came A Spider

The Spectacular Spider-Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the story.

Chapter 1: Along Came A Spider

It was a boring day at Titans Tower and there hasn't been any crimes going on. Robin was listening to music on his ipod, Starfire was floating around the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were surfing through channels trying to find something to watch, and Raven was meditating on the semi-circular couch.

**Beast Boy:** "Ugh! There's nothing on!"

**Cyborg: **"I'm going to work on the T-Car"

Right when Cyborg was about to walk out of the door. An alarm went off.

**Robin:** "Titans! Trouble!"

**Beast Boy: **"Finally!"

At the scene of the crime, there were six figures. It was the Hive Five. The members of the team are Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Seemore, Kyd Wyykyd, and Billy Numerous. The Hive Five was robbing the Jump City Bank. They were about to run off with the money when the Titans showed up

**Robin:** "Let go of the money!"

They refused and the fight was on. Robin took out his metal Bo-Staff (the metal long stick that Robin is using). He swung it at Mammoth's face and Mammoth got hit. Mammoth punched Robin launching him to a wall. Seemore was fighting Beast Boy. He was switching eye modes. His eye shot out some kind of unpoppable eye bubble at Beast Boy which makes him trapped in it. Beast Boy keeps on switch to many large animals to pop out but sadly the bubble didn't pop. Robin gets up when launched. He throws a small disc at Mammoth and explodes on impact to his face. Mammoth falls but gets up. He picked up a lamp post and swung at Robin and again Robin got launched to a wall. Starfire was fighting Jinx. Starfire keeps on shoot star bolts at Jinx but she keeps on dodging them. She then made a wave out of her hands. That wave made a part of a building fall on Starfire. A lot of the debris fell on her. Cyborg fought Billy Numerous and Gizmo. Billy changed into multiple. He was trying to distract Cyborg. Cyborg went after the Billys shooting his Sonic Cannon then out of nowhere Gizmo flew onto Cyborg's back.

**Cyborg:** "Get off me you brat!"

**Gizmo:** "Don't mind me, I'm trying to mess with your system!"

He did and Cyborg's system ejected his arms and legs. Raven was fighting Kyd Wyykyd. Raven was chanting her magic words and picks up a bus. She throws the bus at Kyd Wyykyd then he teleports behind Raven and punches her at the back of her head. She gets up and chants her words again picking up a car and throws it at Kyd Wyykyd. Again he teleports behind Raven and kicks her. She falls. The Titans is defeated but as all hope is lost a figure from a building jumps off and lands behind the Hive Five. The Hive Five looks behind and saw the figure.

**Jinx:** "Who are you?

**?: **"Oh little ol' me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood...Spider-Man.

_**There is my first fanfic chapter. I know its short but this is my first time all right. I will update soon and the next chapter will be longer. Speaking of chapters, the next chapter will be called: Spider-Man vs. The Hive Five.**_


	2. Chapter 2: SpiderMan vs The Hive Five

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**I changed the genre to only Adventure. There is gonna be some romance though.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

Chapter 2: Spider-Man vs. The Hive Five

The Hive Five moved into position and Spidey got into his fighting stance. They charged at each other. Spidey punched Mammoth. Mammoth moved back a little then got kicked to the face. Spidey webbed Mammoth's face as an distraction so he can go for the others.

**Mammoth: **"Aah! Get this stuff off me!"

Jinx used her bad luck charm. A bus appeared out of nowhere heading to straight towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped so high and the bus missed him. He webbed the bus then it stopped right when it was about to hit the injured Titans. Spidey was now fighting Jinx, Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous. Mammoth is still trying to get webbing off his face.

**Spider-Man: **"Come on guys, its five vs. one. Not really fair is it?"

**Gizmo:** "That's the point buttjunkey!

**Spider-Man:** "'Buttjunkey… Wow that's sad. Seriously, I can do better than that talking baby.

**Gizmo:** "Argh!"

They charged at Spidey. The Hive Five punched Spidey but he dodged it right before it came right at him. Spidey tornado kicked, rapidly punched and webbed Seemore's and Billy's face. Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind Spidey. Spidey's spider-sense tells him that Kyd Wykkyd was about to rapidly punch the back of his head. Spidey ducked and kicked Kyd Wykkyd's…junk.

**Spider-Man:** "Ooo, that's got to hurt!"

He fell in pain holding his junk then webbed upside down on a lamppost.

**Spider-Man: **"A masterpiece."

Gizmo comes up and tries to hit him with his tentacles. Spidey keeps on dodging his attacks.

**Spider-Man: **"Missed me, missed me, nope, not quite…"

**Gizmo: **"Argh! Stop moving so I can hurt"

**Spider-Man:** "And that's why!"

Gizmo is started to get tired. Spidey sees that the tentacles is coming from is backpack. All he has to do is to destroy the backpack. He jumps on Gizmo's back. He sees that his backpack is made of tech. Simply he just ripped out the wires of the backpack.

**Gizmo:** "Hey! Quit it! You're messing up my system!"

A little something called revenge that Spidey did for Cyborg.

**Spider-Man: **"Congratulations! You've just won the million dollar question!"

Spidey messed up the system then flipped Gizmo and webbed him up. All there was left is Jinx and Mammoth who is still trying to get webbing off his face. Jinx tried to punch Spidey but once again thanks to his spider-sense. He dodged every attack she had.

**Spider-Man: **"I'm not supposed to hit girls so I'm just going to web you silly."

Jinx moved towards a wall. Spidey started to webbing montage.

**Spider-Man: **"A little web here, a little web there…"

Jinx webbed to the wall.

**Jinx:** "Aah! My hair! Look what you did to my hair!"

**Spider-Man:** "Why are you complaining? It looks WAY better than before."

**Jinx: **"Ugh! I'm gonna…(muffles)"

Spidey webbed her mouth shut so no one can hear her.

**Spider-Man: **"Oh shut up!"

He walked up to the still-webbed-face Mammoth. Spidey then uppercut Mammoth which knocked him out cold. He webbed him up and looked at the injured and knocked out Titans. The Spectacular Spider-Man had finished the Hive Five.

_**See? I made it longer. I hope you guys are satisfied with chapter and the next chapter will be called:**_

_**Spidey joins the Teen Titans **_


	3. Chapter 3: Spidey joins the Teen Titans

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

**Here's chapter 3. Whenntooda, thanks for giving me tips to work on my story. I'll use your tips. Thanks bro. By the way, the explanation of how Spidey got to Jump City is in this chapter and Marvel and DC are one whole universe.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but MY story.

Chapter 3: Spidey joins the Teen Titans

**Robin:** "Where are we?"

**?: **"What do you think? Look around you."

Robin looks around and sees that he's in…

**Robin: **"Titans Tower."

He also sees that the rest of the Titans are with him on the floor and the figure who is talking to him.

**Robin: **"Thanks for getting us back here and who are you"

**?**: "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Robin notices again he's in Titans Tower but the question is…

**Robin: **"Where are the Hive Five?!"

**Spider-Man:** "I defeated them, not really hard. By the way, they're really stupid. Apparently, they can't count."

**Robin: **"Really?"

**Spider-Man: **"Yeah! Don't believe me? Look at the news."

Robin is searching the news on the Titans computer. He found it and he is watching it. He is so amazed of what he saw. He looks at Spidey.

**Spider-Man: **"Told ya. By the way who are you guys?

**Robin: **" We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin and they are Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy."

**Spider-Man: **"Oh ok."

The other Titans are waking up.

**Spider-Man:** "Dude, they're waking up."

Spidey and Robin looks at them while they're waking up.

**Beast Boy: **"Ohh, what happened?"

**Cyborg: **"Aww, my head hurts. That was a tough beating."

**Starfire:** "Ohh, I have not had a battle like that since the battle of Tamaram.

Cyborg gets up notices something.

**Cyborg: **"Dude! My arms and legs are back together on my body!

**Raven: **"Yeah, great for you."

They all get up. The other Titans see Spidey.

**Starfire:** "Robin, who is this costumed person?"

**Robin: **"Um…guys this is Spider-Man. He saved us and defeated them from the Hive Five."

The Titans is so amazed like Robin.

**Beast Boy: **"Nice! Where are you from?"

**Spider-Man:** "Manhattan, New York. Yet I still don't know where am I?"

**Cyborg:** "Oh, you're in Jump City, California."

**Spider-Man:** "What?! I'm in California?! Do you guys have a phone?

**Beast Boy: **"Yeah it's right over at that desk."

Spidey is rushing over to the and calls Aunt May.

**Spider-Man: **"Hello, Aunt May!"

**Aunt May: **"Hello Peter, where are you?"

**Spider-Man: **"Uh, I'm in Jump City. It's in California."

**Aunt May: **"What are you doing there?!"

**Spider-Man: **"Uh, Jameson sent me here to take pictures of Spider-Man."

**Aunt May: **"Oh…ok. I really hate Jameson for doing this to you!"

**Spider-Man: **"Don't worry I'll be fine. Though I don't know how long I'm suppose to stay here.

**Aunt May:** "Ok I trust you to be fine. Have fun out there."

**Spider-Man: **"Ok bye Aunt May."

The Titans listened to everything he said.

**Beast Boy:** "So is that why you're here."

Spidey looks at Beast Boy.

**Spider-Man:** "No. It's an excuse. My aunt doesn't know my identity."

**Robin: **"So why did you come to Jump?"

**Starfire:** "Yes friend! Please do tell!"

**Spider-Man: **"It's not only 'why', it's also 'how'.

**Flashback**

**Manhattan, New York**

**2:55pm 06/19/12**

**Spidey was sitting on a building feeling exhausted from saving the city from thugs and supervillians. Iron Man flew over to Spidey.**

**Spider-Man: "Oh, hey Tony. What are you doing here?"**

**Iron Man: "Oh just visiting you."**

**Spider-Man: "Really?"**

**Iron Man: "Ok Dr. Doom and Mysterio teamed up with each other and they have gotten a lot stronger than before.**

**Spider-Man: "Fine!"**

**Spidey and Iron Man went to Times Square where the fight was happening. Every hero in NYC was there. They were getting beat up by Dr. Doom and Mysterio. Somehow they have powers of a god. Spidey and Iron Man had just arrived. Captain America, Wolverine, and Thor were the only ones left standing in the battle.**

**Spider-Man: "So what did we miss?"**

**Captain America: "Oh good, you brought Spider-Man over. We need all the help we can get."**

**Dr. Doom: "I've seen you brought Spider-Man. Mysterio will be so happy to see him.**

**Iron Man: "Well Mysterio won't be a problem for him. He's got it."**

**Spider-Man: "Yeah I've beaten him many times. So I don't think 300th wouldn't make a difference." **

**Mysterio walked right next to Dr. Doom.**

**Mysterio: "Spider-Man! So glad to see you."**

**Spider-Man: "Well, many people are glad to see me so I wouldn't be surprised.**

**Mysterio: "I've got a surprise for you."**

**Spider-Man (sarcasticly): "Yay!"**

**Mysterio shot fire at Spidey. Spidey dodged it.**

**Spider-Man: "Wow…that's new."**

**Iron Man: "Remaining…Avengers! Assemble!"**

**The fight was on but it ended quickly. Iron Man and Captain America charged at Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom used his new found powers to shoot Captain America and Iron Man. Iron Man's suit malnifunctioned. The suit told him it will come back online in 30 minutes. Captain America got up and threw his shield at Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom moved out of the way so the shield would miss. He again used his powers to levitate and throw the shield at Captain America. This kids is called 'beating him at his own game'. Spidey, Wolverine and Thor were fighting Mysterio. The good thing is Thor is as powerful as Mysterio.**

**Thor: "By Odin's beard, I say Nay!"**

**Thor smashed his hammer at the ground which caused electric to current through the ground to Mysterio. Mysterio made force field which reflected back to Thor. Thor got shocked by his own attack. Again, that is called 'beating him at his own game'. Wolverine curled up to a ball. Spidey webbed him and spinned him around then threw him at Mysterio. (If you ever played Ultimate Alliance 2, this is a fusion attack). It did little damage. Dr. Doom and Mysterio made their own fusion attack. It's kind of similar to Captain America's and Wolverine's fusion attack. Dr. Doom and Mysterio were right next to each other rammed and shot the heroes. All of heroes were down. Spidey, Captain America, and Thor tried to get up but fell back down.**

**Spider-Man: "Aah…that…really…hurt."**

**Wolverine: "I'm going to…chop them…up to little…pieces…"**

**Dr. Doom called upon his Doombots to pick the heroes but Spidey. Doom went up him.**

**Dr. Doom: "Spider-Man, brave of you to come."**

**Spider-Man: "Well I have to do this. It's in the job description."**

**Dr. Doom: "Always the comedian are you?"**

**Spider-Man: "Isn't it kind of obvious Doomsie?"**

**Dr. Doom: "Silence you fool! I'm going teleport you somewhere far away from here! If you ever come back here, I'll destroy you and everyone in New York!"**

**Spidey got teleported to somewhere far from New York which is in a city on top of a building. Spidey was slowly fading away and within 5 minutes he passed out. **

**Somewhere? **

**3:15pm 06/19/12**

**Spidey woke up and got up slowly.**

**Spider-Man: "Where am I?"**

**Spidey looked around and he knows that is not in New York. **

**Spider-Man: "It's a good thing I'm not in New York because I would get fried and as well as New York. I better stay away from there, but what about Aunt May and my friends…but again if I go back there everyone will be destroyed and lets not forget about me."**

**He thinks about it and decides to stay where ever he is at. **

**Spider-Man: "Sorry New York…I'm not coming back."**

**He started to swing around wherever he's at from building to building. He landed on top of a tall building (not a skyscraper). He saw a battle going on. There were five people getting beaten up. He already knows that those people getting beaten up are heroes from the looks of their costumes. Spidey jumped off the building and helped the downed heroes.**

**End of Flashback**

The Titans now know why and how he came here.

**Spider-Man: **"Now you know. I guess I'll be off."

The Titans didn't want him to leave. They didn't want him to be alone, then Robin has an idea.

**Robin: **"Spider-Man! Wait!"

Spidey turns to Robin.

**Robin: **"How would you join the Teen Titans?"

The Titans gasp and they are hoping for him to say 'yes'. Raven wasn't really excited.

**Spider-Man: **"…Yes, yes I will."

The Titans cheer in happiness and get ready for… 'initiation'.

_**Ok this one is really long from my look of it. Again, be patient and I will update soon. I'm not really prepared for the nest chapter so I don't have to the title yet. If I do have an idea of the chapter, I'll put the chapter name in this chapter. Thanks for reading the story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Stalkers will be Stalkers

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Ok I'm back with a story. Sorry I wasn't able to update the story. I had writer's block plus my laptop broke. Anyways on with the story.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

Chapter 4: Stalkers will be Stalkers

Things are going well at Titans Tower…except for Spidey's initiation and it's not going so well.

**Spider-Man: **"Guys! Stop! Please! I beg you! STOP! Aah!"

The Titans is loving this and they're laughing. After about 2 hours, Spidey is looking ridiculous. He wearing a dress, high heels, and a bow attached to his mask.

**Spider-Man: **"This isn't an initiation, this is torture."

He pouts under his mask.

**Starfire: **"This is most humorous."

They're laughing even harder that Beast Boy and Cyborg are tearing up. Spidey pouts even more when she said that. All Titans notice the pouting and knows that he had enough.

**Robin: **"Guys, I think he had enough. Spidey, you can take the dress off now."

**Spider-Man:** "Thank you!"

He runs out of here as fast as lighting. He runs to his new built room, takes off the dress, takes off the bow, takes off the high heels, and web swings back to the main room.

**Beast Boy: **"Hey! Spider-Woman is back!"

Beast Boy laughs at Spidey but for that Spidey webs him upside down in a second.

**Beast Boy: **"Aah! Get me down from here!"

**Spider-Man: **"Hmm, you made me puts on a dress and you laughed at me so…nah."

**Beast Boy: **"What?! They laughed and dressed you too."

**Spider-Man: **"At least they didn't call me 'Spider-Woman'"

Robin and Starfire laughs when Raven giggled quietly.

**Cyborg:** "He's right man."

They leave Beast Boy hanging there and it is all live and recorded from a secret and mysterious flying camera flying back where it came from and lands on a table. A mysterious orange and black figure looks up at his giant computer screen showing recording of the Titans and Spidey.

**?: **"Spider-Man. You will be a challenge but I need your blood. So, I'll just lead you here."

Back at Titans Tower, an alarm goes off and the Titans run to the main room. Beast Boy is still hanging upside down for an hour. Spidey gets him down.

**Spider-Man: **"Ok Beast Boy, I think you had enough."

Beast Boy is feeling drowsy and falls to the ground.

**Cyborg:** "He'll be fine."

**Robin: **"Let's go!"

**Spider-Man: **"I'll get Beast Boy to the ship."

At the scene of the crime, an animal-like villain comes out of a jewelry store with jewels that are worth a fortune. The Titans gets to the crime scene. Spidey looks at the villain and recognizes him.

**Spider-Man:** "Oh no. Guys get out of here!"

The Titans backs away and then the villain charges at them but Spidey kicks his face. The villain falls but gets back up.

**?: **"Bug! The master was right. You are with them."

The villain talking to Spidey is The Rhino.

**Spider-Man: **"O' Hirn! Every time I hear your voice, it always feels great to see you!"

**Rhino: **"Shut up wall crawler. Time to ram you over little bug."

Rhino charges right at Spidey but he jumps over him.

**Spider-Man:** "Actually the appropriate term is 'arachnid'. I guess you're dumb than you look like it."

**Rhino: **"Argh! Shut up bug!"

**Spider-Man: **"Hey! What were we talking about earlier?"

The Titans attacks Rhino when he is distracted. Robin throws a explosive disc but doesn't do any damage and the same happens to Starfire when she shoots starbolts. Cyborg's sonic cannon moves Rhino back a little. Beast Boy has his consciousness back and changes into a rhino so it's even (RHINO VS. RHINO!). Beast Boy charges at Rhino but Rhino catches Beast Boy and he throws him at Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Raven uses her magic to stop him and then drop him right next to them. Rhino charges at The Titans.

**Spider-Man: **"No!"

Spidey jumps in front of them and again punches Rhino in his face. The force of the punch moves him back. Rhino charges at Spidey this time. He tries to dodge it but to is too slow. Spidey flies to a building wall then loses consciousness

**Rhino:** "Finally! I defeated that bug! Yes!"

The Titans gasps when they see that Spidey is unconscious. Rhino rams them but someone disrupts his ramming yet again. It is Robin who swung his bo staff at his face. Rhino then runs towards the unconscious Spidey, picks him up, and retreats with him. The Titans follows him but sadly lost track of him.

Back at the Tower, The Titans are depressed because of the loss of a new member on his **FIRST DAY** of a Titan recruit.

**Robin: **"How can he disappear like that?!

Robin looks at the city on the Titans Computer inside and out. Starfire flies around and Cyborg drives around the city trying to find Spidey. Raven and Beast Boy goes into the underground tunnels searching for him as well.

**Robin:** "Guys, any luck?"

**Starfire:** "We had no luck of finding the Man of Spider."

**Cyborg:** "Um, Starfire…it's Spider-Man or his nickname Spidey."

**Starfire:** "Oh."

**Robin:** "Beast Boy. Raven. How about you two?"

**Beast Boy: **"Nothing."

**Robin:** "Keep searching guys. We need Spidey back."

Wherever Spidey is, he wakes up. He gets up and looks around. It looks like he's in a factory. It's dark. Spidey finds a way out but no luck because it's dark. Someone comes up about to punch him. Luckily, his spider-sense tells him to dodge it. He did, turns around, and webs his eyes. The mystery man rips it off his eyes.

**Spider-Man:** "You know that fighting me isn't good for your health."

**?:** "So he was right. You are annoying and always a comedian."

**Spider-Man: **"Aww stop it you're making me blush. By the way, who is 'he'?"

**?: **" 'He' is Rhino. Someone you might know."

Rhino walks right next to the mystery man.

**Spider-Man: **"Rhino!" I knew Rhino's master would be always a man who hides in the shadows. Speaking of that, enough of hiding. Who are you?"

**?: **"Me? You can call me…"

The mystery man turns on a light which shows his face.

**?:** "…Slade"

**Spider-Man:** "Well, I'm…"

**Slade:** "I know. You're Spider-Man."

**Spider-Man: **"I was going to say 'the guy who his going to kick your ass' but ok."

Now, the fight was on Rhino and Slade vs. Spidey. This is going to be a tough battle. Spidey makes the first move. He runs up to Rhino, webs his eyes, and punches and kicks his face then punches his stomach. The thing is he forgot that Rhino is wearing armor around him but his face. Pain goes up to his hand.

**Spider-Man: **"Ow ow ow ow ow"

Rhino tries to punch Spidey but he dodges them. Rhino tries to uppercut him and he gets him. Spidey lands to the ground trying to walk off the pain. For that, he jumps and punches his face which makes Rhino fall to the ground.

**Spider-Man: **"And the big man falls!"

Slade runs up to Spidey and kicks him but he misses. Spidey shoots a web line at Slade and gives a rodeo but not just any rodeo, a web rodeo. He throws to a wall.

Slade gets up and runs to another floor.

**Spider-Man:** "Oh you're not going anywhere."

He runs after Slade while Rhino gets up and chases Spidey.

**Titans Tower**

**7:18pm 06/20/12**

Back at the Tower, The Teen Titans regroup. They decide to retrace Rhino's steps. They stopped at an alleyway.

**Robin: **"So he stopped here. Titans, look around for anything suspicious."

They dig out trash in disgust. They didn't find anything.

**Beast Boy: **"Eww! This is disgusting! I need a break."

**Raven:** "We were only digging trash for 5 minutes."

**Beast Boy: **"It's not only the trash, it's also for looking for Spidey for 3 days!"

**Starfire: **"Correction, We were only looking for Spider-Man for only a day."

**Beast Boy: **"Well, it felt like 3 days."

Beast Boy leans on a building wall and it mysteriously opens. Beast Boy falls when it opens. All the Titans look and sees the entrance.

**Robin:** "Good job Beast Boy."

**Beast Boy: **"Well, yeah because I'm so awesome!"

The Titans walks into the entrance and follows the path. The entrance closes and there is no turning back.

**Factory**

**8:00pm 06/20/12**

Back to Spidey, Slade, and Rhino, Spidey web swings after Slade and Rhino runs after Spidey but slowly runs out of breath. Spidey lost Slade looking for him. He uses his spider-sense to search for him (one of Spidey's uses of his spider-sense). He jumps on the ceiling…ceiling crawling hehe. He finds him hiding behind a machine catching his breath. Spidey crawls towards him fast. Slade catches his breath. Spidey jumps in front of Slade trying to punch him but misses and Slade keeps on dodging. He punches Spidey which flies him back to the ground. Spidey webs Slade's face and tornado kicks him which knocks Slade back. He gets up and took out his metal bo-staff. He does all kinds of attacks with it. It all hits Spidey. He falls on one knee feeling pain. Then, when all hope is lost for Spidey, the Titans attack Slade. Robin kicked his face, Starfire uppercuts his jaw, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him, Raven uses her magic to throw Slade the wall, and Beast Boy turns into a tiger, jumps on him, and claws him.

**Slade: **"Another day Spider-Man, another day!"

He runs out of the factory. Spidey is trying to get up but passed out and everything is black.

**Somewhere**

**8:58am 06/21/12**

Spidey wakes up from being KO'ed by Slade. He feels dizzy but he deals with it. He looks around and he is in a hospital room.

**Spider-Man: **"Ok, that was bad fighting Slade. What time is it?"

He looks at the time and date.

**Spider-Man: **"Ok. I hope I'm in the Tower."

He walks out of the room and guess what? He's in Titans Tower. He thought it is a coincidence. Spidey walks to the main room. The Titans is in the room. Robin is listening to music, Starfire and Cyborg is making breakfast, Raven is meditating on the semi-circular couch, and Beast Boy is playing video games. When Spidey walks into the room, the Titans stop everything run up to him.

**Starfire: **"Friend! You are okay!"

Starfire hugs him so hard that Spidey runs out of breath.

**Spider-Man: **"Star, you can…stop…now…"

Starfire stops and everyone else is glad that he's okay, even Raven!

**Spider-Man: **"Thanks guys!"

**Cyborg: **"Hey, we made a special breakfast for you! Eggs, bacon…mmm delicious bacon!"

**Spider-Man: **"Thanks man! You really don't need to this for me."

**Cyborg:** "Well we did now let's eat!"

**Robin: **"Yeah!"

**Spider-Man: **"Yeah! Let's do it!"

The Titans eat their breakfast everything is perfect.

_**Well thanks for reading this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll update just again be patient. The next chapter is called:**_

_**Chapter 5: The Iron Spider**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Iron Spider

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you're satisfied with this chapter so yeah, on with the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story

**Chapter 5: The Iron Spider **

**Titans Tower**

**2:47pm 06/22/12**

Spider-Man is sitting on the couch watching TV switching channel to channel. There is nothing to watch.

**Spider-Man: **"Hmm, there's nothing to watch. Might as well swing around the city."

Spider-Man walks on top of the Tower roof. There are two poles right next to each other and he webs them both. He slings himself to the city and starts web swinging while Robin works on his R-cycle, Starfire and Raven are in the mall, Cyborg works on the T-Car, and Beast Boy wants to help with the T-Car which annoys Cyborg.

**Jump City **

**2:51pm 06/22/12**

Spider-Man swings around the city looking for crime when he lands on top of a building wondering how New York is doing without him and he is also wondering how Doom and Mysterio gets their powers.

**Manhattan, New York**

**3:14pm 06/22/12**

All the heroes of New York are in a force field-like jail cells. They can't escape anyway. They can't dig out, fly out, or fight their way out. Iron Man and Captain America are sharing the same cell.

**Captain America: **"Tony, we have to get out of here!

**Iron Man: **"Steve, there is no way out. Only something small like a spider can get out of here."

**Captain America: **"Speaking of spiders, where is Spider-Man?"

**Iron Man: **"He's probably with Doom and Mysterio."

Captain America thinks of an idea but it's not the best though.

**Captain America: **"Call Jarvis for the Iron Spider suit. It will help Spider-Man to at least to get us out."

Iron Man calls Jarvis.

**Iron Man: **"Hello, Jarvis, transport the Iron Spider suit to Spider-Man's location."

**Jarvis: **"Yes Mr. Stark."

The Iron Spider suit flies itself to Spider-Man. Doom walks up to Iron Man, face to face, or… face to face between cell bars.

**Dr. Doom: **"Why hello Stark. How do you like your jail cell?"

**Iron Man: **"Doom, without your powers, we could've stop you!"

**Dr. Doom: **"You would but I have the power so you didn't. I stopped you."  
**Iron Man:** "How did you get your powers?"

**Dr. Doom: **"I got my powers from where else, all of Asgard's gods other then Thor."

**Iron Man: **"What?! Well we'll see about that when Spider-Man gets us out of here!"

**Dr. Doom: **"Spider-Man won't because I sent him somewhere far away from here and if he ever comes back here, I will destroy him and New York. It was nice talking to you Stark."

Iron Man is surprised that Spider-Man is gone. Captain America heard everything. They thought it is for the best that he's not here because everyone would be dead even him.

**Titans Tower**

**3:34pm 06/22/12**

Spider-Man swings back to the Tower. All of the Titans are in the main room looking at him when he comes in.

**Robin: **"Hey Spidey, where were you?

**Spider-Man: **"Swinging around the city."

Spider-Man sits on the couch watching TV with something to watch this time, then out of nowhere, something flies into the Titans Tower through the TV screen/window.

**Beast Boy: **"Aah!"

Beast Boy hides behind Cyborg but he goes behind him. Starfire hides behind Robin. He and Raven are calm. Spider-Man is not sure about the thing that flew in the tower. He looks at it first then he checks his spider-sense. He knows what it is now.

**Spider-Man: **"Wait a minute, I know this thing. It's my Iron Spider suit!"

**Raven: **"Your what?"

**Spider-Man: **"My Iron Spider suit! Have you ever heard of Iron Man?"

**Cyborg: **"Me and Robin do. Did he make that for you?"

**Spider-Man: **"Yeah he did."

**Robin: **"Awesome! Let me and Cyborg see the suit."

Robin and Cyborg walks up to the suit and examines it.

**Cyborg: **"Amazing!"

**Robin: **"I know!'

**Spider-Man: **"Okay enough of the drooling scene. Time to put it on."

The Iron Spider suit opens for Spider-Man. He walks into the suit and it closes. Spider-Man is now The Iron Spider.

**Beast Boy: **"Awesome!"

**Iron Spider: **"Yeah I know, I don't why Iron Man sent this suit to me and does he even know where I am?"

**Robin: **"I don't think so. They're probably all with the Doom guy imprisoned."

**Iron Spider: **"I guess so but I can't go back remember. New York and I would be toast."

**Cyborg: **"Yeah that's true. Well, let's test this thing out!"

**Iron Spider: **"Ok…"

The Titans walks to the training course except Raven who walks up to Iron Spider who looks upset.

**Raven: **"Are you ok?"

**Iron Spider: **"No not really."

**Raven: **"Are you homesick?"  
**Iron Spider: **Yeah, I am."

**Raven: **"It's okay. We'll find a way for you to get back home."

**Iron Spider: **"Thanks Raven. I never saw a side like that about you."  
**Raven: **"Don't push it."

**Iron Spider: **"Noted."

Iron Spider and Raven catches up to the Titans to the training course.

**Titans Training Course**

**3:40pm 06/22/12**

All the Titans are right next of the training course and Iron Spider walks to the beginning of the course. Cyborg will be timing him.

**Cyborg: **Ready…set…go!"

Iron Spider flies and shoots the targets with his propulsion blaster out of his hands. He then runs the most of the course punching and kicking the targets then sees the last target. He flies as fast as he can to the last target and punches it. He flies to the finish line finishing the course.

**Robin: **"Whoa…that was fast…"

**Cyborg: **"Dude he broke the record. The record time is 20.7 seconds and his time is 10.1 seconds!"

**Beast Boy: **"Crap! That is so fast!"

All the Titans are amazed even Raven. She is smiling without the others knowing but Iron Spider sees her and waves. She waves back.

**Robin: **"Okay let's get back inside, it looks like it's about to rain."

They all walk back inside the tower. They decide to watch a movie. The movie they're going to watch is called 'Men in Black 3'.

**Iron Spider: **"Ok I made the popcorn! I'll put in the movie."

Right when he puts in the movie to the DVD player, the alarm goes off.

**Iron Spider: **"Thanks a lot you stupid alarm…"

**Robin: **"We'll watch it later, now is trouble. Let's go!"

**Jewelry Store**

**4:00pm 06/22/12**

The local jewelry store near the tower is being robbed (it's always the money and jewelry!) by certain villain we know and hate! Drum roll please! Give it up for…the big…and bad…Adonis! Adonis takes most of the jewelry and tries t escape before the Titans get to the store. They get there but is sadly too late.

**Robin: **"Titans spread out and find Adonis."

**Cyborg: **"I found him but he's too far away. We'll never get to him before he escapes!"

**Iron Spider: **"Ahem…Spectacular Iron Spider here. I can fly as fast as Iron Man."

**Robin: **"Well what are you waiting for?! GO!"

**Iron Spider: **"Ok! Ok!"

He flies as fast as he can to Adonis.

**Jump City 1st Avenue**

**4:23pm 06/22/12 **

Adonis runs and looks at the bag of jewelry.

**Adonis: **"Yes! I got a bunch of jewelry that I can sell them and make my suit stronger even better than anyone elses!"

**Iron Spider: **"Well look at this suit!"

He punches him in the gut which makes Adonis fall to the ground. He stands up, charging towards Iron Spider but he shoots a repulsion blast at him. Adonis falls down again. He stands up again and get angry.

**Adonis: **"I'm going to destroy you!"

He charges towards Iron Spider, that's stupid of him. He tried that trick already. Iron Spider jumps over him and kicks his back. Adonis falls once again but stays down. Iron Spider webs him up. The police shows up and arrests Adonis. Iron Spider flies off to the Titans but something happens. An electric shock disabled the suit. He falls on the street. Iron Spider tries to get out of the suit. He opens the suit by force and gets out of it. Iron Spider is back to Spider-Man. He wonders what happened to the suit. An electrical figure that shines bright walks towards Spider-Man looks at him and knows who he is.

**Spider-Man (talking in his head): **"Great. Is everyone that I know is coming to Jump City and does it really have to be him?!"

**?: **"Hey there Spider-Freak! It's me, Max Dillon."

Yeah we all know who Max Dillon is. He's Electro.

**Spider-Man: **"Electro, my favorite evil psycho. How are ya doing?"

**Electro: **"Did you know you're annoying?"

**Spider-Man: **"And did you know that you are one of those people who need help?

**Electro: **"Shut up!"

He shoots electric at Spider-Man. He tries to dodge it but didn't and gets shocked. Spider-Man passes out and falls to the ground.

**Jump City Maple Street**

**4:51pm 06/22/12**

The Titans searches for Spider-Man for being gone a long time. Cyborg found him on his radar.

**Cyborg: **"He's in 1st Avenue!"

**Robin: **"Ok, you, me, and Raven will go to Spidey. Beast Boy and Starfire, try to call his communicator."

**Starfire: **"Ok."

She calls Spider-Man's communicator but he didn't answer. She tried again but yet again he didn't pick up.

**Beast Boy: **"Is he picking up?"

**Starfire: **"No. I hope he is okay."

Beast Boy calls Robin.

**Beast Boy: **"Hey Robin, are you there?"

**Robin: **"Yeah I'm here. Did he pick up?"  
**Beast Boy: **"No."

**Starfire: **"He is in danger!"

**Robin: **"Cyborg, we have to get there fast!"

Cyborg drives in the T-Car fast and Robin drives on his R-Cycle fast towards Spider-Man.

**Jump City 1st Avenue**

**5:02pm 06/22/12**

Robin steps off the motorcycle and Cyborg walks out of the car. They see Spider-Man unconscious and see an electrical figure right to the Iron Spider. The figure wears the suit and the design of the suit changes. The spider emblem on the suit disappears, the mask is gone showing his face, and suit color turns from red to yellow.

**Robin: **"Who are you?"

**?: **"You can call me Electro."

We'll call him Iron Electro since he's in the Iron Spider suit.

**Robin: **"Give us the suit!"

**Iron Electro: **"Ok…"

Robin calls Starfire and Beast Boy.

**Starfire (communicator): **"Did you find him?"

**Robin: **"Yeah, we're getting him but he's unconscious."

Iron Electro walks up to him but shoots electric at him.

**Robin: **"Aah!"

Robin passes out and Cyborg runs up to him. Iron Electro again shoots electric at Cyborg. He passes out as well and Iron Electro flies away wearing the suit.

**Starfire (communicator): **"Robin? Cyborg?"

**To be continued…**

_**Yep. To be continued, this means… yes ladies and gentlemen…suspense on he climax! Not really bad! Well be patient. The next chapter is called:**_

**Teen Titans Strikes Back**


	6. Chapter 6: Teen Titans Strike Back

The Spectacular Spider-Titans

_**Hello boys and girls I'm back! I know it took a long time but my old computer broke down so I got myself (drum roll)…..a MACBOOK PRO! Ladies and Gentlemen, A MACBOOK PRO! Even though it's not a Windows computer, i can still make the chapters and future stories. Things just run smoothly on here. Anyway, lets talk about the Spidey couple before I begin the next chapter. All I've seen on any Spidey/TT crossover story is a Spidey/Raven couple. Lets change it up. Also I don't want to be mean but if you don't like it then don't read this. By the way, i'm sorry for the months and months of waiting. I had a huge writer's block and I have been playing a lot of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and Assassin's Creed 3. I'm just killing mofos. It's just so much fun but now I'm back and Black Ops 2 and AC3 can wait. Now the chapter you have been waiting for, chapter 6: TEEN TITANS STRIKE BACK!**_

**Chapter 6: Teen Titans Strike Back**

Spider-Man wakes up when being unconscious in the middle of the road. He looks at Robin and Cyborg who are unconscious still. Spidey then looks at Raven who just got there.

**Spider-Man: **"Raven, help me get Robin and Cyborg back to the Tower. Also, call Starfire and Beast Boy because Cyborg weighs a ton."

Raven calls Starfire and Beast Boy. They both head back to the Tower. Raven carries Cyborg and Spider-Man carries Robin. They both head back to the Tower as well.

**Titans Tower**

**6:59pm 06/22/12**

All of the Titans are in the Tower trying to figure out a plan to stop Electro. With the Iron Spider suit in his hands, who knows what he will do with the suit.

**Spider-Man: **"What are we going to do? Electro has the suit and he'll destroy anything because trust me. The Human SparkPlug always like to destroy things and take power."

**Starfire: **"Spider-Man is right. We have to stop 'The Human SparkPlug'."

**Raven: **"But we can't when Spider-Man is still injured and Robin and Cyborg are still unconscious. We have to wait until they heal."

**Spider-Man: **"I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

**Raven: **"Yes you are. You still look badly hurt."

**Spider-Man: **"Fine I'll take your word for it."

**Beast Boy: **"So what now?"

**Spider-Man: **"Dude, what do you think?"

**Beast Boy: **"Um, wait for you, Robin, and Cyborg is to heal."

**Spider-Man: **"Congratulations you just answered the million dollar question."

They wait for Spider-Man, Robin, and Cyborg to heal while our old friend Electro is rampaging the city with his electric powers and the gadgets and gizmos of the Iron Spider Suit.

**Jump City**

**7:12pm 06/22/12**

It is nighttime in Jump City and everything is perfect. Well, it 'was' until Electro just flying in the air destroying things. The police are shooting at him but does nothing whatsoever. Electro shoots a blast mixed with his electric powers and repulsion blast in the suit at the police which almost kills them. A news van drives to the scene. The news reporter and a cameraman gets out of their van and records the scene live.

**News Reporter: **"This is Ashley Helens and I'm here at the rampage when an unknown figure started attacking the West Side of Jump Ctiy all the way to the heart of Jump City. So far the The Teen Titans haven't showed up to stop the villainous figure. What is the figure's purpose of destroying the city and why aren't the Titans here to stop all of this villainy? Back to you John."

**Cameraman: **"Uh Ashley, don't you think we should get out of here before the….thing kills us?"

**Ashley: **"We can't Nick! We'll be back on any moment and would you stop whining?! You have been doing that since we were driving towards here! Now please be quiet!"

Then suddenly Electro looks back and sees two people arguing. He flies towards them. Ashley and Nick stops arguing and sees Electro flying towards them. They both scream and runs the heck out of there to their van. The van blows up into pieces. Electro stops right in front of the fallen news workers.

**Electro: **"Sorry to bother you, i just need two hostages to kill!"

**Ashley: **"Please don't kill me!"

Electro just ignores her and takes off with the two news workers. The police sees Electro take the hostages. One of the officers aims his gun at Electro but the captain stops him.

**Police Captain: **"Don't shoot! Are you crazy?! You might hit the hostages!"

**Police Rookie:** "What are we going to do?"

**Police Captain: **"This is one villain that the Teen Titans can handle! They'll show."

**Titans Tower**

**7:12pm 06/22/12**

Spider-Man watches the news to see what's happening and the news reporter talks.

**News Reporter: **"This is Ashley Helens and I'm here at the rampage when an unknown figure started attacking the West Side of Jump City all the way to the heart of Jump City. So far the The Teen Titans haven't showed up to stop the villainous figure. What is the figure's purpose of destroying the city and why aren't the Titans here to stop all of this villainy? Back to you John."

**John:** "Thank you Ashley and now for the disappearance of New York City's Superheroes. The heroes that disappeared are the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and more."

Spider-Man turns off the TV.

**Spider-Man (thinking talk): **"I have a feeling all the villains I fought here in Jump have to do with something back in NYC. Well, I better keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Spider-Man walks towards the room where Robin and Cyborg are. He opens the door and sees they're not there.

**Spider-Man: **"Oh no."

Spidey looks around the room and they're not there. There is a TV on in the room and there are two familiar figures. Spider-Man looks and he freaks out.

**Spider-Man: **"Star! Raven! Beast Boy! Get over here! Something happened!"

**Starfire: **"Friend, what is wrong?

**Spider-Man: **"Robin and Cy are gone and look on the news."

They look at the TV in the hospital room (yes i'm calling it a hospital room) and see Robin and Cy getting they're asses kicked.

**Spider-Man: **"We got to go get them and save them."

**Beast Boy:** "Yeah but we got a problem.

**Spider-Man: **"And what's that?"

Spider-Man is clueless but the rest aren't.

**Raven: **"You are so clueless. The problem is where are Robin and Cyborg at?

**Spider-Man: **"Um, look at the TV a little closer."

They look at the TV but a little closer and they know exactly where are they. At the TV, they see a street sign saying 'Hunt Street'. Also, they see an electrical power plant. All of that tells them where Robin and Cyborg are at. Star, Raven and Beast Boy feel stupid now.

**Beast Boy: **"Wow, now I feel so stupid."

**Spider-Man: **"Yeah, 'now' you feel so stupid."

Starfire laughs silently while Raven still feeling stupid and Beast Boy having no idea what Spider-Man means.

**Spider-Man: **"Ok let's go. We have no time to waste. They could get killed."

**Jump City Electrical Power Plant**

**8:14pm 06/22/12**

Robin and Cyborg are still fighting and still getting their asses kicked. Electro is enjoying every moment of this. He's shooting electric and repulser blast at Robin. Robin is trying to dodge every attack that Electro got. He's also throwing batarangs but would done nothing. Robin then tries to throw ice batarangs to try to freeze Electro. Cyborg, on the other hand, is using his old fashion sonic cannon. It did a lot of effect but Electro would always get back up. Electro is wishing that Spider-Man is here so Electro can fry him like a french fry (yep a french fry. I couldn't think of anything else so I guess that how it's going to be). Well it looks like Electro get his wish. Spider-Man and the rest shows up before Electro finishes off Robin and Cyborg. Spider-Man webs his hands so he could land a punch on without getting electrocuted. Electro, who is concentrated on Robin and Cyborg, turns around and gets a punch to the face by Spidey.

**Spider-Man: **"Max, don't you ever give?"

**Electro: **"I never give up. Don't you know I never do."

**Spider-Man: **"Oh I do and I also know that you weigh bigger and look larger than the average bear."

**Electro: **"Argh! I had enough of your stupid jokes! It's time for you, your friends, and hostages to die!"

**Spider-Man:** "Hostages?"

Spidey looks around and sees the same news reporter on TV and a cameraman tied to an a big bomb. Robin and Cyborg are tied to one as well. The Teen Titans looks over where Spidey is looking over and gasps.

**Spider-Man: **"We have to save them, untie Robin and Cyborg, and stop Electro. Beast Boy, can you change into an animal to distract Electro?"

**Beast Boy:** "Dude, I was born to distract villains."

**Starfire: **"I thought you said you are born to get a moped and get a lot of what you call 'the ladies'."

**Spider-Man: **"Guys we have to do our hero work and really BB, 'the ladies'. Is that the best thing you can think of?"

Beast Boy gets annoyed by this.

**Beast Boy:** "Um, aren't we suppose to fight Electro, save the hostages, and untie Robin and Cy?"

The heroes and heroines go on to fight the electric villain. Beast Boy changes into a bat to distract Electro like how Spidey tells him to.

**Electro:** "Get off me you stupid little..."

Spidey runs over to the hostages to untie them.

**Spider-Man:** "Ok don't worry. Your big spider-themed hero is here to untie you. Say, aren't you Ashley Helens from Channel 7 News?"

**Ashley:** "Yes I am, thank you. Are you the Amazing Spider-Man?"

**Spider-Man: **"Yeah I am. I would like to talk but I got to stop the guy who looks like a human spark plug and defuse this bomb. Now you guys go to a safe place."

**Nick:** "Alright, we will. Good luck."

The news workers run back to the news building/station and tell that Spider-Man is here in Jump City. Spidey tries to defuse the bomb but couldn't. He did this a bunch of times but nothing like this.

**Spider-Man (thinking):** "What the heck? This bomb is so advanced than my other times. The only people I know can make this is Doc Ock, the H-Bombers, ..."

Other than all the villains that can build something like that, the only other person is the guy that kicked Spidey out of New York and threatened him. I think we all know who he is.

**Spider-Man (thinking once again):** "…Dr. Doom! Of course! This all makes sense now! Dr. Doom sent all of these villains after me to distract me or to get something from this city but mostly I'm thinking just to distract me from whats really going back at New York. I knew it!"

Spidey tries to defuse the bomb again and again and won't stop until it's defused or he finds another way to dispose it. While he's doing that, Raven and Beast Boy are attacking Electro with all of their might. Raven uses her magic to throw heavy things she finds like a lamppost or a car. Beast Boy changes into a tiger and pounces on Electro but the electric villain shoots repulser blast at Beast Boy before he can even touch him. Beast Boy falls to the ground.

**Raven:** "Beast Boy, turn into a rhino."

**Beast Boy:** "What's the magic word?"

**Raven:** "Now!"

Beast Boy does as she said and gets scared. Raven, using her powers, carries the rhino formed Beast Boy and throws him at Electro. The rhino formed Beast Boy lands on him and Electro freaks out.

**Electro:** "Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!"

As Electro freaks out, he electrifies Beast Boy. This happens when he freaks out, he electrifies up. Beast Boy gets launched right next to Raven. Raven uses her magic to grab Electro and throws him at a building. Electro gets up and shoots repulser blast at Raven. She lands right next to a downed Beast Boy. The both of them gets up and fights. While Raven and Beast Boy are doing that, Starfire unties Robin and Cyborg but is tied to a bomb. Starfire doesn't understand how to defuse this bomb but Robin and Cyborg can. The bad thing is that they are unconscious again. The only one who knows how is Spider-Man but he's defusing the other one. Spidey is trying to defuse the bomb but he just couldn't but then he gets an idea.

**Spider-Man (thinking): **"I got an idea! I'll throw the bombs into the ocean then it will blow and everyone will be safe."

He thinks about it again and here's the bad part of this.

**Spider-Man (thinking):** "Wait a minute. How am I suppose to get these bombs to the ocean in…"

He looks how much time the bombs will be blow and it's…

**Spider-Man:** "1 minute! Crap."

Starfire runs over to Spidey.

**Starfire:** "What is the matter friend?"

**Spider-Man: **"I got an idea to throw bombs into the ocean."

**Starfire: **"That is great news! But then what is the problem?"

**Spider-Man:** "How am I suppose to get the bombs in 1 minute which is now 45 seconds? Can't you fly me to the ocean?

**Starfire:** "I cannot because I have to protect Robin and Cyborg."

He thinks of a fast way to get to the ocean. He thinks and thinks and then he thought of one. Not only he thinks of one but Starfire too and they both had the same idea.

**Spider-Man and Starfire: **"I got it! I/You can just slingshot yourself to the ocean."

They notice that they just said the same thing.

**Spider-Man:** "Well, that was awkward."

**Starfire: **"Yes it was."

They are both but mostly Star.

**Spider-Man: **"Well, I better go save you and everybody else."

He picks up the bombs. Spidey finds two poles up on a building and crawls up the wall to the poles so he can slingshot himself to the ocean. He gets to the poles, webs them, stick the web lines together to make a web slingshot. Spidey gets on the slingshot with the bombs, takes few big steps back, and slingshots himself to the ocean.

**Jump City Coast near the Boardwalk**

**8:36pm 06/22/12**

He lands on a building near the ocean. Spidey then makes another web slingshot with two other poles he sees. He puts the bombs on the slingshot, pulls the slingshot, and shoots the bombs into the ocean in luck of time. Spidey swings back to the electric power plant to finish off Electro and take back the suit from him.

**Back at the Jump City Electric Power Plant**

**9:01pm 06/22/12**

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy are fighting Electro but it is getting harder by the second. Electro is charging up from the electric generators.

**Raven:** "Destroy the generators!"

They run the generators and tries to destroy them.

**Electro: **"What do you think you're doing?"

Electro flies over to the Titans and beats them down. The generators are a little damaged but it no matter. It still has enough charge to make Electro charged up and kill them and Spider-Man.

**Electro: **"I love this suit. It makes me feel so strong!"

Just in the nick of time, Spidey gets back to the action.

**Spider-Man:** "Well it's time for me to turn your lights out."

Spidey runs over to Electro to punch him. He gets a hit on him and Electro falls. Electro gets up and shoots repulsor blast at him and hits Spidey which launches him in the air. Spidey webs Electro and pulls the web which brings him over to him then kicks him. Electro gets kicked down and the kick is so strong that Spidey uses him as a human snowboard on the ground.

**Spider-Man: **"So how does gravel taste? I've always wondered."

**Electro:** "Shut up!"

**Spider-Man:** "Aww you mad?"

**Electro:** "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Electro shoots repulsor blast everywhere. Spidey tries to dodge everyone of them. He couldn't but he dodged some. Electro then shoots a big electric blast at Spidey. Spidey gets shocked and falls. His costume is so ripped. His mask is ripped and you can see a big part of his face. Electro sees how he is and laughs.

**Spider-Man (thinking): **"Yep Spidey. You overdid it. Crap."

**Electro: **"I've always thought of this moment. Great for me and horrible for you. I'm loving this day."

**Spider-Man:** "Why did you steal the suit?"

**Electro:** "Since you're about to die, I'l tell you. Dr. Doom wants me to so he can use the info from the suit to make an army of Iron Man robots at his command. Now, it's time for you to DIE!"

Starfire regains consciousness and sees Spidey on the ground with Electro about shoot him. She reacts fast to this and shoots star bolts at Electro.

**Starfire:** "Don't you hurt him!"

**Spider-Man:** "Thanks. Looks like I owe you one."

**Electro:** "Argh! I'll kill you!"

Electro flies fast to Starfire and gets her down. Spidey gets up, webs Electro, pulls Electro in front of him, and punches him. He then finishes him off with a spinning kick. Electro gets KO'ed and webbed. Starfire gets up and walks toward Spidey.

**Starfire:** "Thank you for saving me."

**Spider-Man:** "No sweat. Besides, I owe you didn't I so now we're even."

The rest of the Titans, even Robin and Cyborg, regains consciousness.

**Beast Boy:** "Ow, my head hurts."

**Cyborg:** "You're not the only one. Man, that guy can pack a punch."

**Robin:** "Tell me about it."

**Raven:** "Beast Boy, would you get off of me?!"

**Beast Boy:** "Sorry."

Spidey and Starfire notices that the rest of their friends are up. They walk up to Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

**Starfire:** "Friends, you are okay!"

**Robin:** "Yeah we are."

Robin looks at Spidey.

**Robin:** "But I don't we can the same for Spidey."

**Cyborg:** "Spidey, are you ok?"

**Spider-Man:** "I'm fine. I'm just bleeding. Now let's go before something else bad happens. I'm going to go get the suit from Electro."

**Robin:** "All right. We'll meet you back at the Tower."

The Teen Titans heads back to the Tower while Spidey go gets the suit from Electro.

**Spider-Man: **"I'll take this back. Now you stay put while call the police."

**Electro:** "You can't stop Dr. Doom. I'll get out. You'll see. He will ru…"

Spidey webs Electro's mouth.

**Spider-Man:** "Electro, would you be quiet? I'm on phone here."

Electro muffles so he can talk.

**Spider-Man:** "Hmm, what was that? I can't hear you because your mouth webbed."

Spidey calls the police and they take away Electro. Spidey heads back to the Tower with the Iron Spider suit which now looks like a red and yellow backpack.

**Titans Tower**

**9:47pm 06/22/12**

The Titans sees if they made it on the news which is always. They did but something else shows up on the news.

**Ashley:** "And so the Teen Titans has done once again with the aid of Spider-Man of Manhattan, New York."

**John:** "Wait Ashley, Spider-Man was there."

**Ashley:** "Yes he is."

**John:** "That would mean he is the only hero left in New York."

**Ashley:** "Why is that?"

**John:** "Here what's New York looks before and now."

He shows two pictures of New York. One where New York looks like another beautiful day and one where New York looks like a wasteland with everything destroyed and on fire.

**Ashley:** "Oh god. He has to something about this."

**John:** "Yes he does. If Spider-man or any New Yorkers is watching this, you New Yorkers will be safe."

The Titans feel sorry for Spider-Man but to ale things worse, Spidey was watching. The Titans turns around and see Spidey.

**Robin:** "Spidey, we're so sorry."

**Spider-Man:** "My friends. My family. Everyone that I knew and loved there. Gone."

Spidey feels anger and rage.

**Spider-Man:** "Dr. Doom."

**Robin:** "It's fine. I know how you feel. Just calm down. It will be fine."

Spider-Man calms down but still very mad at Doom.

**Spider-Man:** "You're right but I swore I would never let anyone get hurt."

**Starfire:** "Friend, tell us when you said that."

**Spider-Man:** "I swore that when I first became Spider-Man."

**Flashback**

_Spider-Man:_ _"Before all of this happened, I was a science nerd at Midtown High School who lived with his aunt and uncle. _

_Beast Boy: "Why were you living with your uncle and aunt? Why not your parents?"_

_Spider-Man: "My parents died in a plane crash when I was 6."_

_Beast Boy: "I'm sorry. I don't think I should've ask that question."_

_Spider-Man: "It's fine. Anyway, my life was hard especially when a bully was teasing you. This bully was named Flash Thompson."_

_**Flash**_**: "What's up Parker? Ready for getting stuffed into your locker?"**

_**Peter**_**: "Not really."**

**Flash stuffed Peter into his locker. Peter tried to get out of the locker and after a hour, a janitor got him out.**

**Few Hours Later**

**Midtown Science Lab Building 1:34pm**

**Peter and other students of Midtown were having a field trip to Midtown Science Lab Building. They were looking all different kinds of insects being experimented on and they moved on the spiders. There were suppose to be 15 genetically radioactive spiders but one was missing. (I'm not going to add Mary Jane into here)**

_**Student**_**: "Excuse me, there's only 14. One of them is missing."**

**Tour Guide: "Oh, I guess the scientists are experimenting on that one. Let's move on to the…"**

**Peter was still looking at the spiders but he didn't notice that the missing spider was on his hand and got bit by it. He reacted to this and tried to get it off of his hand. He looked at the bite the spider gave him.**

_**Peter:**_ **"I shouldn't be too worried about this. I mean it's just a tiny spider."**

_**After School/Field Trip**_

_**Parker House**__**3:59pm**_

**Peter felt a drowsy when he came home. His aunt and uncle notice this.**

_**Uncle Ben:**_** "Hey Peter, are you ok there?"**

_**Peter:**_** "Yeah I'm fine."**

_**Aunt May:**_** "Are you sure? Do you want a glass of water?"**

_**Peter:**_** "No I don't want one but thanks anyway. I think I'll just lay down in my bed."**

**Peter entered into his room and laid down on his bed with his blanket. He passed out of the drowsiness**

_**The Next Day**_

_**Parker House 6:32am**_

**Peter woke up feeling well and different. He headed downstairs and ate breakfast.**

_**Uncle Ben:**_** "Whoa kid, where the fire? Slow down."**

_**Peter: **_**"Sorry Uncle Ben."**

**Peter heads to school feeling a lot different since he woke up this morning. After school, Peter decides to fight in a wrestling match to get money for his family so ask Uncle Ben if he can drop him at the library so he can 'study' for a test. Uncle Ben agreed to this and drove Peter to the library. **

_**30 minutes later**_

_**Midtown Library 4:34pm**_

**Peter got out of the car headed to the wrestling match while his uncle looked for a parking space. When he got to the Wrestling Match, Peter wore his wrestling suit and web shooters and named himself Spider-Man. The announcer called his name.**

_**Announcer:**_** "And now, get ready for…the Amazing Spider-Man!"**

**Spider-Man walked out into the ring but turns out it was a cage match. The cage match is Spider-Man vs Bone Crusher. Spider-Man tried to make this fast and quick. He quickly punched Bone Crusher in the face which distracted him and Spider-man disappeared. Bone Crusher looked around then looked up. Spider-Man was on the top part of the cage. He webs him upside down, jumps down to the floor, and finally right-cross punched Bone Crusher. **

_**Announcer:**_** "And the winner is…the Amazing Spider-Man!"**

**The audience cheered for and screamed out his name. After the match, the announcer gave Peter $100 which was suppose to be $1,000.**

_**Peter:**_** "$100. Is this a joke? You're cutting me off! This wasn't part of the deal!"**

_**Announcer:**_** "Hey this was a starter match. If you keep on winning more, you get paid more."**

_**Peter: **_**"What?! No I'm not going to do this crap!"**

_**Announcer:**_** "Not my problem."**

**Peter walked out of the office. A guy with long blonde hair and has shades on was next in line. He took out a gun and aims at the announcer's head.**

_**Robber:**_** "Give me the money."**

**The robber took the money and ran out of the office.**

_**Announcer:**_** "Hey! Stop him! Stop him! Hey you! Stop him!"**

**Peter let the robber into the elevator and escape.**

_**Announcer:**_** "Hey, why didn't you stop him?"**

_**Peter:**_** "Not my problem."**

**The announcer looked at him in a mad way. Peter waited for the next elevator and walked back to the car. **

_**1 Hour Later**_

_**Midtown Library Parking Lot 5:34pm**_

**When he got to the car, Peter saw that the car isn't there, a police officer, and his uncle on the ground dead .**

_**Peter: **_**"Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben! Please don't die on me! Uncle Ben! Oh god what happened?**

_**NYPD Officer: **_**"A criminal shot him but we found in your uncle's car and we're after him."**

**Peter ran to the police chase then web swinging when the police cop didn't see him anymore.**

_**10 minutes later**_

_**Police Chase**_

**He sees the police chase and his uncle's car with the robber in it shooting at the police. Spider-Man web swings to the car to try to get him out but the robber crashed into an abandoned building. Spider-Man entered through the roof entrance and searches for him. He keeps on looking then buzzing sound came off on the back of his head. He turned around to see the robber aiming the gun at him. Spider-Man then webbed the gun away, pushed him to the window to see his face, and held him up. He saw the robber's face and remembered him.**

_**Spider-Man:**_** "What?! You! I couldn't stop you…from killing Uncle Ben. You killed him! And I should kill you too!"**

**He threw him out of the building falling to his death then all the sudden, a web line stops his fall.**

_**Spider-Man: **_**"But Uncle Ben wouldn't like that because… with great power comes with great responsibility. And I swear I'll never let anyone not even friends and family get hurt."**

**End of Flashback**

**Spider-Man: **"So I became Spider-Man because of that and my Uncle's words, with great power comes with great responsibility.

**Robin:** "Wow."

While all the Titans, especially Raven, feel so bad for Spider-Man, Starfire was the most because she was crying.

**Starfire:** "That was very sad. I feel very bad for you Spider-Man."

**Spider-Man:** "It's alright Star, you don't have to cry. It's fine."

This makes Starfire stop crying.

**Robin:** "So that we all know, we're going to help you get back your city, stop Dr. Doom, and save everyone.

**Spider-Man:** "Really? Thanks. And I know that we're going to stop Dr. Doom and save the city and everyone else."

**Beast Boy:** "What's your name? Not like your superhero name."

Spider-Man takes off his mask and the Titans sees what he looks like.

**Spider-Man:** "My name is Peter Parker."

The Titans are speechless of what he looks like because they thought he would look something different.

**Peter: **"Guys? Hellooooo?"

**Cyborg:** "Oh sorry, we thought you would look like a..."

**Peter:** "…Freak"

**Cyborg:** "Well, not freak just umm…"

**Peter:** "Dude, it's alright. I actually got that a lot when I started being Spidey. Well anyway, I think we should all get some sleep."

**Beast Boy: **"Yeah definitely, we've been fighting Electro for like 3 hours."

**Robin:** "Alright, let's go to sleep."

**Peter: **"Good night."

_**That was really long for me because I tried to make up for my absence by making a long chapter. Anyway, I have nothing else to say except the name of the next chapter. And the next chapter is...**_

_**Chapter 7: Preparing for the Fight for New York**_


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing the Fight for NY

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**What's up everyone, this is Spider-Teen. This story has been great and thanks for reading. I never expect 14 or more reviews or even less to at least 6 reviews. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you guys respect the decision of not having a Spidey/Raven couple. I know they work so well but I've seen too much of it. The super heroine to date Spider-Man is not from Marvel, only DC. Just saying. You'll find out the couple the reason why at the end of the chapter. By the way guys, have you seen the New Teen Titans shorts from DC Nation? I've heard they're making the shorts into a new Teen Titans series but it's in chibi form. If you don't know what chibi means, it's a japanese word meaning SO DANG FREAKING CUTE but a really good explanation is the characters are going to have big heads and small bodies. That just moves it farther into Japanese. The shorts just weird me out but I want to see the new Teen Titans series. I also feel they forgot about that and should bring back the old Teen Titans show and make a Season 6. Oh well. The new one comes out on 2013. Don't know the day or month. Just the year. The name of the show is 'Teen Titans Go!' and it's going to be on Cartoon Network. If you don't like this, there's always the old show on Boomerang (an channel where Cartoon Network sends old shows that they used to show into here) and on YouTube. Also, how's your Christmas guys? Not trying to be a stalker please don't take like that. I'm just curious. Post it in the reviews. You don't have to but your choice. Lastly, the chapter is probably going to be kind of short (probably 1,000 to 1,500 words) because my head hurts so bad and too much thinking will hurt it even more. I decided to add something to the title. Now no more talk! Only read! Oh wait. God Dangit. That was a fail. I actually did by accident then I realized that and just left it alone.**_

_**Chapter 7: Preparing for the Fight for New York and the Rescue**_

**Titans Tower**

**12:59am 06/23/12**

The Teen Titans trains and prepares the fight. They need all they need for this fight. Spider-Man reminds them that Dr. Doom has powers of a god. He doesn't know where he got the powers but he only knows that Dr. Doom has powers. Cyborg puts upgrades on himself (Wow wouldn't expect that on any superhero fanfic even on this one), Robin, Beast Boy, Spider-Man and Starfire trains outside where there are a lot of wooden targets, training robots, and laser turrets popping out of the ground, Raven meditates in her room (Wow long sentence). Spider-Man does a bunch a tricks, moves, and attacks. Robin runs towards a group of robots and throws an explosive into the group. Starfire shoots star bolts and punches the robots. And Beast Boy turns into a bunch different types of huge animals. He stomps, charges, and crushes in those huge animal forms. Cyborg upgrades himself with one sonic cannon on each arm but both of them has twice the power of the regular version. He also upgrades everyone's Titan Communicator. In the Titan Communicator now is a tracking device of everyone else's communicator. Cyborg decides he's done upgrading and goes outside to train with the other Titans. Raven keeps on meditating for a couple of minutes then goes out with the other Titans. Spider-Man is done training.

**Spider-Man:** "Guys, I have an idea."

**Robin:** "We're listening."

**Spider-Man:** "We should get more Titans. Aren't there anymore Titans but you guys?"

**Starfire:** "Yes, there is the Titans East."

**Spider-Man:** "Wow, a Titans East. Where is it?"

**Cyborg:** "Isn't it kinda obvious? Just head east and you'll find another city called Steel City."

**Spider-Man:** "And let me guess, their base is a giant 'T'."

**Raven:** "Yep. Not really a shocker."

**Spider-Man:** "Thanks. I'll head there right now."

**Robin:** "All right. See you later."

Spidey wall crawls Titans Tower to the roof. He webs the two poles he sees and makes a web slingshot. Spidey then shoots himself to Jump and starts web swinging to Steel City.

**Starfire (thinking):** "Oh good, he is gone. I cannot wait any longer. I need to tell other Titans about him."

The Titans keeps on training for an hour. After that hour, Beast boy is exhausted and wants to rest. Robin stops training but works on some upgrades on his gadgets. Starfire walks over to Cyborg.

**Starfire:** "Cyborg, can I tell you something? Please keep it to you and our friends but not Peter."

**Cyborg:** "Why Peter can't know?"

**Starfire:** "It is something between me and him."

**Cyborg:** "Oh I see what's going on here. You like him don't you."

**Starfire:** "Yes I do but I do not know if Peter does. I loved him ever since he came into the Titans. And I'm scared that I will mess up like I did when me and him said the same thing."

**Cyborg:** "It's tough. I know how you feel."

**Starfire:** "Can you tell Robin, Beast Boy, Raven? I need all the support."

**Cyborg:** "All right but you have at least tell how you feel about him."

Starfire leaves into her room while Cyborg goes on and does what Star said.

**Jump City **

**1:14pm 06/23/12**

Spider-man swings towards Steel City. While he swings towards there, he thinks about some things to pass the time.

**Spider-Man (thinking):** "I remember the time when I joined the Teen Titans. I saved them. Not really the first time I saved a superhero group. I also remember the time when we were fighting Electro the other day. Man, my Iron Spider suit does pack a punch. Me and Star were the only ones conscious and we also said the same exact idea. That was awkward but I still had a feeling about her with her voice and her green beautiful eyes and the way she looks and…wait a minute, I think I falling in love with her! Oh crap. Everytime I fall in love with someone, I get freaking nervous! What should I do? What happens if she doesn't feel the same? Me and Liz didn't really work out. I'll have to think about that later but now I have to swing to Titans East.

**Titans East Tower**

**1:34pm 06/23/12**

Spidey lands on top of the Titans East Tower rooftop. He jumps off of the roof and right in front of the huge door.

**Spider-Man:** "Not really the first time I've seen a door that big."

Spidey knocks on the door.

**Spider-Man:** "Hello, anyone? Ding dong. Knock Knock. Shabulaba-dingadong."

A camera looks at him then a speaker right in front of him goes off.

**? (speaker):** "Hello, who are you? Are you a Titan?"

**Spider-Man:** "My name is Spider-Man and yes I'm a Teen Titan."

**? (speaker):** "If you''re a 'Teen' Titan, why is the word 'man' in your name?"

**Spider-Man:** "Do you really want to hear a long story of why I chose my superhero name?"

**? (speaker):** "Fine. Enter into the main room. Just go up to the 5th floor..."

**Spider-Man:** "I know where to go. You don't have to give me a grand tour of your Tower."

Spidey walks in the Tower. He notices the whole interior of the Tower is exactly the same thing as the original. He walks to the main room where the room looks different than the original.

**Spider-Man:** "Wow, looks way different than the one back at Jump."

He sees someone at the end of the room. He looks like Robin.

**Spider-Man:** "Robin, is that you?"

**?:** "I'm not Robin but I am friends with him. My name is Speedy."

**Spider-Man:** "Wow, well you look like Robin. So where is the rest of the team. Wondering if they look like Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy."

**Speedy:** "Looks like we've got a comedian. The team should be here right about…now."

The door opens and sees 4 other teen heroes part of this Teen Titans.

**Speedy:** "Guys, this is Spider-Man. He's a new recruit to the Teen Titans back at Jump. Don't ask why he has the word 'man' in his name. He just likes it that way. And Spider-Man, this is Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos."

**Spider-Man:** "Hey guys. Glad to meet you all but I'm in a hurry so let cut to the chase. Can you guys do a favor like helping me get New York which is my home from a evil Latverian supervillain who wants to enslave New York?"

**Bumblebee:** "Oh yeah I watched the news and you were on there. Don't worry Spidey, we'll get your city back."

**Spider-Man:** "Thanks and you should ask other Titans for help. We need all the support."

**Aqualad:** "All right Spidey and tell the Titans I said hi."

Spider-Man walks out of the room, into the city and coming back to Jump.

**Titans Tower**

**2:13pm 06/23/12**

The Titans still are training. Starfire is really stressed about the Spidey and her being a couple. She's really worried what happens if Spidey doesn't like her. Robin found out about this and seems ok. Him and Star used to be a couple then broke up because of crime and he wanted to keep her safe. Starfire decides to train with the other Titans. All of the sudden, five figures come out of the ceiling and falls right in front of Starfire. The tower alarm goes off.

**?:** "I want Spider-Man here, now!"

**Starfire:** "What do you want with Spider-Man?"

**?:** "We want to kill him so he doesn't interfere with Dr. Doom."

Starfire knows that these guys are Spidey's villains trying to stop from stop Doom.

**?:** "Spider-Man. Now!"

The other Titans shows up right behind the five villains.

**Robin:** "I have a better idea. How about you get out of here!"

**?:** "Fine. But not without hostages."

**Cyborg:** "Hostages?"

The five figures charge towards the Teen Titans and attacks them. They beat the Titans without a sweat.

**Titans Tower**

**3:01pm 06/23/12**

Spider-Man just gets back from Titans East. He enters inside from the ventilation system and finds a big surprise. The insides of the tower is destroyed. Spider-Man runs to the main room.

**Spider-Man:** "Guys, hello? Anyone in here. Robin? Star? Cy? BB? Raven? Hello?"

Inside the main room, there is a bunch of rubble and broken glass. Not only that but also a video camcorder. Spidey picks up the video camcorder and plays a video showing the Titans.

**? (video):** "Hello arachnid."

**Spider-Man (angrily):** "Doc Ock."

**Doc Ock (video):** "As you can see, I have your friends. Now I want you to see us at the pizza parlor where you and your friends eat at or they will die."

Spider-Man is worried about the Titans especially Starfire.

**Spider-Man:** "Don't worry guys, I'm coming."

**Jump Pizza Parlor**

**3:16pm 06/23/12**

Spidey jumps off from a building and to the pizza place. He looks around for Doc Ock and his flunkies.

**Spider-Man:** "Hey Doc, I'm here now give me my friends back!"

Still no reply from him, no where for him to be seen. Then, all of the sudden, a tentacle comes out right behind him. Spidey dodges it and pull the tentacle down revealing Doc Ock right in front of him.

**Spider-Man:** "Well, that was easy. Now, where are my friends."

**Doc Ock:** "Why don't you look up arachnid!"

He looks up and sees the Titans on top of a skyscraper. During all of the commotion, Doc Ock slips through Spidey's sight and uses his tentacle to throw Spidey at a fire hydrant. Doc Ock climbs up to the building where to see his team is up there.

**Spider-Man:** "Crap. One Spidey versus five powerful super villains. Not really fair is it."

He climbs the skyscraper to the roof to see his friends tied up with unbreakable rope made by the Doc and the four villains. The four villains are Rhino, Vulture, Sandman and Kraven. They get ready in a fighting as well as Spidey. He web pulls Kraven to him and punches him across the face then kicks him to Vulture. Vulture dodges that and flies towards Spidey. He get Spidey but Spidey gets off of Vulture's grip and moves to Vulture's back. He webs his wings and now has control of Vulture's flying. Spidey files Vulture to another building which slams Vulture face to face on a building.

**Rhino:** "He seems mad. He's not making any jokes."

**Sandman:** "I got this."

Sandman turns into flying moving sand and grabs Spidey then throws him right in front of the Doc and Rhino. Spider-Man rolls away from them. He shoots a web at both of them at their eyes which make them can't see. Spidey charges to Doc Ock, grabs his tentacles, throws him to a wall. He charges to Rhino punching his face. Rhino takes off the webs off his eyes and charges to Spidey. He jumps in front of Doc Ock. Rhino sees Spidey and charges for him again. Spidey dodges and Rhino doesn't hit him but Doc Ock which hurts him but this also breaks the wall of the roof entrance.

**Doc Ock:** "You stupid buffoon!"

Vulture flies towards Spidey but not only him but also Kraven. Spidey jumps on Vulture's back again and shoots a web on his wing making him having control of Vulture's flying. He makes Vulture fly towards Kraven which hits him. Spidey again makes Vulture crash into a building. Spidey finishes off Vulture by a combo of fast punches and kicks then webs him. Spidey jumps off of the building and runs to the fire hydrant.

**Spider-Man:** "Hey Sandy, come down here you big stupid idiot!"

**Sandman:** "Argh! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Sandman comes down to Spidey. Spidey breaks the fire hydrant and comes out bursting water shooting at Sandman. Spidey watches Sandman go down into the sewer drain. He climbs the skyscraper to deal with Kraven next. Spidey runs to Kraven and punches and kicks him.

**Kraven:** "Sergei Kravinoff always gets his prey Spider-Man."

Kraven takes out his scimitar and tries to slash Spidey's head off. It fails so many times. Spidey webs the scimitar away from him and kicks his face. He webs him to the ground.

**Spider-Man:** "Looks like the prey beat the predator."

Spider-Man walks to a downed Rhino and finishes him off with a kick to the face. He webs him up. Now, he looks for Doc Ock. It looks like he disappeared. Spidey unties the Titans.

**Robin:** "Thanks Spidey. You saved us again."

**Cyborg:** "Yeah, we owe you one."

Spidey unties them but only Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy are only there.

**Spider-Man:** "Wait. Where's Starfire?"

**Doc Ock:** "Arachnid!"

He and the Titans turn around to see Starfire still tied up and in the claws of one of Doc's tentacles.

**Spider-Man:** "Starfire! Otto, let go of her!"

**Doc Ock:** "Oh ok."

Instead of letting her go, Doc Ock throws her off the skyscraper and lets Starfire fall to her death. She screams in terror.

**Doc Ock:** "Oops. Butterfingers."

**Spider-Man:** "Starfire! NO!"

He runs off of the skyscraper and free falls to catch her.

**Robin:** "He can catch her. Titans! Attack Doc Ock!

Spider-Man free falls to catch Starfire. He falls faster every second. Starfire sees him trying to get her.

**Starfire:** "Spider-Man! Hurry!"

**Spider-Man:** "Don't worry! Just a bit closer."

Spidey leans forward to fall even faster. He grabs her and shoots a web line and swings gently to the ground. He unties her.

**Starfire:** "Thank you Spider-Man. Thank you so much."

**Spider-Man:** "No problem. Hey Star, what would you say if I liked you?"

Starfire's cheeks turn bright red.

**Starfire:** "I would be joyful. And what would you say if I liked you?"

**Spider-Man:** "Umm…that would be great."

**Starfire:** "Do you really mean that?"

**Spider-Man:** "I do. You and your beautiful voice, your bright green eyes, your beautiful red hair...

Starfire's cheeks turn really red.

**Spider-Man:** "And…everything about you just blows up my world. I love you Star."

Starfire is speechless. She takes off Spidey's mask halfway. They look at each other. They come closer face to face. They almost kissed but gets interrupted by Beast Boy from the top of the skyscraper.

**Beast Boy:** "Hey guys! Spidey! Star! We got him!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven gives Beast Boy a look.

**Beast Boy:** "What?"

Beast Boy realizes once he sees Spidey and Star together.

**Beast Boy:** "Oh sorry."

Spidey and Star moves away from each other.

**Spider-Man:** "Sorry."

**Starfire:** "It is ok. I should be doing the apologizing."

**Spider-Man:** "It's alright. We should get back up there."

**Starfire:** "Yes, we should."

Starfire flies up there while Spidey runs up the wall. They both wishes that they could kiss.

**Spider-Man (thinking):** "Thanks a lot Beast Boy."

The Titans regroup.

**Robin:** "Again thanks Spidey. We need to start training more. Let's get back to the tower.

**Spider-Man:** "But first, we might need to clean up the mess these guys made."

**Beast Boy:** "Aww! I just want to rest for once today."

**Cyborg:** "Sorry BB but we have a lot of work to do."

They head back to the tower to clean up the mess. Spider-Man looks at Starfire. She sees him looking at her. She smiles. Starfire now knows that Spidey likes her. Spider-Man walks up to her.

**Spider-Man:** "Hey Star. How's it going?"

**Starfire:** "I am fine. How are you?"

**Spider-Man:** "Everything is great."

**Starfire:** "Spider-Man, is it true what you said about me?"

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah I do Star. I came here to tell you if you want to go on a date with sometime. You know just the two of us, tomorrow at 6pm, anywhere you want to go.

**Starfire (happily):** "Yes I would!"

She hugs him in excitement. She runs to her room looking in her closet looking what to wear. Starfire smiles and is very happy.

_**Yeah guys. You all now know who, Spidey and Star. I thought of other Titan heroines but none of them would be great. And then there came Starfire. I was searching up Titan heroines then I looked at Star and then looked on youtube because I thought would be videos on there that would inspire me. There were some. I'll give you guys one. It's actually a love song video. Just search up on youtube 'spiderman and starfire' and should be a video called 'Jetlag Starfire x Spiderman'. The video is only 16 seconds because it was part of a mep video. I know the theme is long-distance relationship kind of thing but it still has love in it. I hope you guys respect my decision. The next chapter will be called**_

_**Chapter 8: The 'Spidery' Date and the Fight Begins**_


	8. Chapter 8: Spidery DateThe Fight Begins

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Hey guys. Ready to read another chapter? The last chapter was longer than I expected. Remember when I said the last chapter was probably going to be 1,000 to 2,000, this is how long this chapter is. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**_

**Chapter 8: The 'Spidery' Date and the Fight Begins**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel and all DC characters belong to DC.

**Titans Tower**

**3:23pm 06/24/12**

Spidey stands at the rooftop of the tower looking at the city wondering what to get Star for their date.

**Spider-Man:** "What should I get for her? Flowers and a box of chocolates. Nah, it's been used many times. How about umm…making a love poem? Nah, it's too simple. Oh how about…Nah."

He keeps thinking of some that would work but wouldn't work anyway.

**Spider-Man:** "Let's see in the city and see what I think she'll like."

He makes a web slingshot and goes into the city.

**Jump City**

**3:31pm 06/24/12**

Spider-Man swings around the city looking for something Starfire would like. He enters stores but couldn't find anything.

**Spider-Man:** "This is hopeless! Ok Spidey, don't give up. What does she like? Umm…Silkie, alien food from her planet, clothes…"

He thinks of more things and couldn't figure out what to get her. He swings around the city looking a gift but sees a prison breakout. Spidey swings over there to help S.T.A.R.

**Back at Titans Tower**

**3:40pm 06/24/12**

Robin is at the main room figuring out what the plan is going to be for the battle for New York, Starfire goes to the mall, Cyborg works on his car, Raven is reading a book, and Beast Boy is in his room doing who knows what. All of the Titans inside the tower gets interrupted by an alert going on at the north side of Jump City. All of the Titans in the tower gets to the main room. On the monitor, it shows Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth breaking out of prison.

**Robin:** "Trouble."

**North Jump City Prison**

**4:09pm 06/24/12**

Spider-Man gets there but stealthily follows Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth as they get to every cell and releases them making an army of supervillains.

**Jinx:** "Come on guys! Hurry up! They're going to show up any minute. We need them for Dr. Doom back at New York

**Gizmo:** "If those snotbags do show up, let me at Spider-Doofus. I want to get revenge on him."

**Mammoth:** "Yeah!"

**Jinx:** "If they do, all of the supervillains want to get a shot on Spider-Man."

Spidey jumps off the railing he was on and exposes himself.

**Spider-Man:** "Oh so now you're one of Doom's flunkies. I gotta say, breaking out a bunch of supervillains is smart but been there, done that Jinxie."

**Jinx:** "Oh I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

**Spider-Man:** "What do you mea.."

He looks at the bunch of supervillains. It turns out a bunch of supervillains turns into an army of supervillains.

**Spider-Man:** "Holy crap. Nice Spidey, you're going to be late for your date with Star. Did I just say that out loud?"

**Jinx:** "(mockingly) Aww that's sweet. Spiderboy and Starfire are a couple."

All of the villains laughs at Spidey.

**Spider-Man:** "Well, it's not

Jinx waves her hands around at the ceiling making the ceiling collapse on top of him.

**Spider-Man:** "I remember she does that. That's practically cheating."

Johnny Rancid is the first one that gets to him.

**Johnny Rancid:** "Well if you think that's horrible, let's see I will do to whoa!"

Spidey jumps and lands right behind him. He web him and spins him around then throws him at Control Freak.

**Control Freak:** "Get off of me!"

Spidey webs them upside down.

**Spider-Man:** "Worst supervillains ever."

**Control Freak:** "Shut up! I'm a good villain!"

Mad Mod, in his younger form, has toys with him and makes them attack Spidey.

**Mad Mod:** "Alright duckie, Moddy has a surprise for you."

**Spider-Man (British accent):** "Alright then duckie! Come on now! I have knuckle sandwiches for everyone!"

Spidey destroys the robots and webs Mad Mod but goes through him.

**Spider-Man:** "A hologram!"

He looks around and sees Mad Mod in his old version. Mad Mod runs away but Spidey web pulls him towards him.

**Spider-Man:** "I'm not suppose to old men but the book of heroes didn't say I couldn't hit old men who are villains."

He punches him which knocks out Mad Mod. Spidey jumps on the wall and crawls up the wall to the dark ceiling. He goes stealth. The villains get confused of the location of where he is.

**Fang:** "He has to be here somewhere. Keep searching."

Fang climbs onto the ceiling. Spidey crawls to him slowly then when he gets close enough, he gives him hard punches. Fang falls to the ground KO'ed and webbed up.

**Killer Moth:** "Wow. Jinx was right about him being better than Fang."

Kitten sees this and attacks Spidey.

**Kitten:** "You hurt my boyfriend!"

**Spider-Man:** "Feisty are you! I don't want to hurt you so…"

He webs up Kitten easily.

**Spider-Man:** "Ok now she is the worst villain ever."

**Killer Moth:** "My daughter!"

Killer Moth calls in his moths and they attack Spidey.

**Spider-Man:** "You're her father! And I guessing those moths are her brothers right? (mockingly)"

The moths fly around him and distracts him.

**Spider-Man:** "These are worse than Mysterio's demon robots. I'm wondering whats holding up Robin and the others. They better hurry."

**South Jump City**

**5:01pm 06/24/12**

Robin and the others are trying to get there by the R-Cycle, flying, and the T-Car but on the way, the car breaks down. Cyborg tries to figure out the problem is. He found it and it took him over an hour to find it and fix it.

**Spider-Man (communicator):** "Guys, where are you?! I'm about to get my butt kicked!"

**Robin:** "We're coming Spidey. We had a little car trouble. We're coming. Just keep fighting until we get there.

Spidey still holds out a little longer.

**Robin:** "Come on let's go! Spidey could be hurt."

The Titans gets to the prison as fast as they can.

**Titans Tower**

**5:12pm 06/24/12**

Starfire just gets back from the mall. She walks to her room to try on this new perfume she bought. She wonders where her friends are. Starfire looks in their rooms.

**Starfire:** "Friends, are you here?"

They're not there. She looks everywhere in the tower. Starfire looks in the garage where the T-Car is suppose to be but it's not there. She looks in the main room. They're not there as well but the monitor is still on. She looks at the monitor and sees Spidey fighting all of the Teen Titans' villains.

**Starfire:** "(Gasps) Spider-Man!"

She flies to the location of Spider-Man to save him as fast as she can.

**North Jump City Prison**

**5:20pm 06/24/12**

Spider-Man defeats Killer Moth and his annoying moths. He throws him at the webbed up villains pile which where Killer Moth gets webbed up.

**Spider-Man:** "And stay down. Alright who's next."

Spider-Man charges at the villains and kicks Mumbo down. The villains surround him and ready to attack. Spidey punches and kicks a couple of villains that attacked him first. Gizmo shoots a rocket at him. Spidey runs away but gets him. The rocket hurts him badly and launches him to the wall. Mammoth picks him up. He punches Spidey which launches him to the other wall. The villains is about to finish him but just in the nick of time, Starfire flies in there and punches Mammoth.

**Spider-Man:** "Starfire. I'm glad to see you."

**Starfire:** "I am glad to see you too. You should not have come here alone. You could get hurt."

**Spider-Man:** "A bit too late for that Star but nice timing. Talk about trying to have a perfect first date."

**Starfire:** "Yes, that is true."

Jinx interrupts them.

**Jinx:** "Aww, that's adorable but now it's time for us to destroy both of you. Villains! Attack!"

**Spider-Man:** "Like I said, talk about trying to have a perfect first date."

Spidey and Starfire fight the villains. Spidey uppercuts Doctor Light which launches him up. He then kicks him, launching him to the wall, and webs him up.

**Spider-Man:** "A little web here, a little web over there."

Starfire shoots star bolts at Kyd Wykkyd. He keeps on teleporting everywhere. Spidey helps out by webbing Kyd Wykkyd's eyes which blinds him. Starfire shoots star bolts at him which knocks him out. Spidey webs him. The villains are getting their butts kicked. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth watches everything come down for the villains.

**Jinx:** "Villains! Retreat to New York! Step into the teleporter!"

**Spider-Man (jokingly):** "Aww I wanted more!"

Spidey chases the villains and catches each one of them by web pulling them then webbing them up. Starfire flies to the teleporter to destroy it. Jinx sets a bomb to destroy the teleporter once the villains are at New York. Jinx and the villains teleport to Mannhattan, New York. Starfire and Spidey are too late. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven gets there after the villains escaped.

**Robin:** "Spidey! Starfire! You're all right."

Spidey takes off his mask.

**Spider-Man:** "Don't worry, we're fine. The villains escaped in a teleporter to New York. It got destroyed once they escaped. On the bright side, Star and I kicked butt."

**Starfire:** "Yes! Spider-Man and I definitely kicked the butt."

**Spider-Man:** "Hey Robin, what time is it?"

**Robin:** "6:12pm."

**Starfire (sadly):** "I presume there is no date Spider-Man?"

**Spider-Man:** "Star. It's alright and besides, I think we did have a date during the fight. I mean it was me and you there together so we did have a date."

**Starfire:** "Well, the date was most joyful!"

**Spider-Man:** "I was about to get a gift for you but it's too late. Wait a minute…"

Spidey finally found a gift for Starfire.

**Spider-Man:** "I just found you a perfect gift."

**Starfire (happy):** (Gasps) What is it?"

Spidey shows her gift.

**Spider-Man:** "This."

Spidey kisses Starfire. This makes Spidey and Starfire an official couple.

**Spider-Man:** "Not a really bad first date right?"

**Starfire:** "Yes, you are right. It is an amazing first date."

The Titans feel a love gooey feeling.

**Robin:** "I'm glad for you guys but we have to focus on the task at hand. It's time we head to New York to save the city."

**Spider-Man:** "Alright, I want warn you guys though. Dr. Doom is a powerful god now so we have to be careful or he's going own us and probably kill us. Are we all prepared?"

**Cyborg:** "Yep we're ready."

**Robin:** "110 percent."

**Beast Boy:** "Yeah!"

**Starfire:** "Yes!"

**Raven:** "Yep we're really ready."

**Spider-Man:** "Then let's go."

He puts back on his mask.

**Spider-Man:** "The fight has just begun."

_**Great huh? Tomorrow, I'm coming back to the U.S. and A. I was on Christmas Vacation of chapters 6-8. I know it's a disappointment not having a Spidey/Raven couple. I hope respect this. Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. See ya again soon. The next chapter is called**_

_**Chapter 9: Welcome to Manhattan, New York**_


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to New York

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Chapter NIne is here folks. Leave a review if it's good or I need to fix something or you want me to add something. Sorry the last chapter was short. I'll make this one longer than chapter 8. Without further ado, here's The Spectacular Spider-Titans Chapter 9!**_

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Manhattan, New York**

**Titans Tower**

**12:00pm 06/25/12**

Spider-Man prepares for the fight. He brings his upgraded web shooters, his Iron Spider suit, and a picture of him with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He looks at it. He is feeling very emotional and feeling ready to defeat Dr. Doom. Starfire comes in his room.

**Starfire:** "Peter, it is time for us to go. Peter?"

He still looks at the picture. Starfire walks over to him and sees the pictures.

**Starfire:** "Is that you with your aunt and uncle?"

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah. Right now I'm worried about my friends and family. I'm also wondering if they're even alive."

**Starfire:** "It is alright Peter. We are here to help you."

**Spider-Man:** "Thanks Star and I'm coming. I'm still getting things that are 'helpful' during battle."

**Starfire:** "I will see you at the ship."

Spidey grabs everything in his room that is a weapon. He puts on his Iron Spider suit and puts everything else inside a web backpack. Spidey walks to the ship.

**Robin:** "Alright you're here. Guys this is not going to be easy and remember Peter's warning."

The Titans gets in the ship while Spidey will fly in the Iron Spider suit right next to them. They take off and fly to Manhattan, New York. Titans East and other Titans will meet up them.

**Halfway from New York**

**2:21pm 06/25/12**

There are a bunch of stops because Beast Boy forgot to use the bathroom before they gone. During the trip there, Spidey talks about funny things that happened to his superhero life.

**Beast Boy:** "(Laughs) So wait a second, Rhino was wearing a dress that's actually fits him."

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah exactly. The dress must be for an old lady who eats a lot of chocolate covered chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles."

**Beast Boy:** "Don't you dare say 'sprinkles'. I told you not to say that like 10 times."

**Spider-Man (sarcastic):** "Oops. I must've forgotten."

The Titans share and laugh a few stories as they were flying which is followed with more stops to the bathroom.

**Spider-Man:** "(Laughs) Ok so, Robin was a monkey, Star was a cat, Raven was the little cute bunny rabbit, Beast Boy was just any sort of object, and Cyborg was a bear wearing tutu. That's hilarious! Especially that Cyborg was a bear wearing a tutu."

**Cyborg:** "Hey! I would've been an awesome animal if Mumbo wasn't a villain! I mean the guy is just plain nuts with magic."

**Spider-Man:** "The magic part is so deja vu."

**Starfire:** "Why is it Spider-Man?"

**Spider-Man:** "Well you know, Dr. Doom having all of this power and his powers are kind of like magic. So I'm guessing that…What's that?"

Spidey sees something up ahead. The Titans looks at it closely.

**Spider-Man:** "Stark…? Is that you?"

It doesn't answer back. Robin looks at it very closely and recognizes it.

**Robin:** "It's the Iron Spider suit!"

The Iron Spider suit that Robin sees is the red part is green and the yellow part is metallic gray.

**Spider-Man:** "How's it possible? I'm wearing it right now. Is it helping us or is it against us?"

The Iron Spider suit shoots a repulsor blast at the T-Ship. It gets a hit.

**Raven:** "No, it's against us!"

**Robin:** "Titans! Go!"

Spidey flies towards it and goes behind it. He shoots webs at the rocket boots so it can stop flying. Spidey finishes it off with a repulsor blast at it. It blows up into pieces.

**Spider-Man:** "That was easiest battle I ever had."

Spidey gets hit by a repulsor blast.

**Cyborg:** "There's more!"

**Spider-Man:** "Great I jinxed it. That's just nice (sarcastic)."

**Manhattan, New York**

**3:02pm 06/25/12**

Iron Man and Captain America are found a way to get out but it requires more power of repulsor blast. Dr. Doom walks by and sees this.

**Dr. Doom:** "Hello Stark. I see that you are trying to escape again and once again, you can't."

**Captain America:** "We'll get out! You'll see. Spider-Man will come and save the city."

**Dr. Doom:** "Oh he will come but won't save the city. As you can see Spider-Man and his friends are being attacked by my Doom Spider Robots. With an army of them against him and friends, there is no way he'll survive!"

**Iron Man:** "He will Doomise. He had encounters like this and he'll survive."

**Dr. Doom:** "We will see. We will see."

**Iron Man (thinking):** "I hope."

**Halfway from New York**

**3:21pm 06/25/12**

Spidey flies to a group of Doom Spider Robots. With the power of the suit, he made a giant blue blast that obliterates the group.

**Robin:** "Titans! Separate!"

The T-Ship separates into 5 parts and it turns into 5 little version of the T-Ship. Robin, inside the first part of the T-Ship, flies to a bunch of Doom Spider Robots and shoots everyone of them. The Titans shoot everyone of them until they're gone but they keep on coming. By the minute, more and more are coming.

**Robin:** "They keep coming!"

**Cyborg:** "Do they ever give?"

**Beast Boy:** "Spidey, what did you do to Dr. Doom?!"

**Spider-Man:** "Um…let me guess um…I ate his last cookie in his cookie jar then he went berserk."

**Cyborg:** "There has to be a source where they keep coming from."

Spidey sees an Doom Spider Robot Spawner across from here.

**Spider-Man:** "I see a spawner across from here."

**Robin:** "I'll destroy it!'

**Spider-Man:** "We'll protect you."

Spidey gets shot by a Doom Spider Robot.

**Iron Spider Suit:** "Suit Percentage at 87%."

**Spider-Man:** "Ow. Okay, you guys help Robin while I try to get these guys off my back."

Two more Doom Spider Robots shoots Spidey until he falls. Spidey flies away from them.

**Spider-Man:** "Crap. I hate these things! Spider-Sense tingling!"

A Doom Spider Robot shoots him. Spidey easily dodges them.

**Spider-Man:** "Hey hey! Watch it! I'm flying here!"

With Robin, he flies almost near the spawner and tries to destroy it but can't get a clear shot because of all of the Doom Spider Robots. Cyborg and Starfire comes in and protects him.

**Cyborg:** "We got your back. Spidey has to deal with some robots first."

**Starfire:** "Cyborg, watch out!"

A Doom Spider Robot flies to Cyborg and shoots the jet. The jet gets damaged.

**Cyborg:** "I can't take another hit like that!"

**Raven:** "Robin, are you done yet?"

**Robin:** "I'm trying to get a clear shot."

Robin flies towards it, gets a clear shot, destroys the spawner.

**Robin:** "I did it! Now let's finish the rest of the robots."

**Spider-Man:** "Guys help!"

The Titans looks back at Spidey and sees him being attacked by many Doom Spider Robots.

**Iron Spider Suit:** "WARNING! WARNING! Suit Percentage at 25%!"

**Spider-Man:** "Crap! Guys! Help! I'm about to be the world's first human spider cocktail!"

They come help him. Spidey dodges them and shoots the robots. He shoots everyone of them but one of the robots shoots Spidey right behind him. He screams in pain.

**Iron Spider Suit:** "Suit Percentage now at 0%. System Failing! Failing! Powering down…"

The suit shuts down due to intense damage to the suit. Spider-Man is unconscious. The suit turns back into a iron backpack. He falls coming close to his death. The Titans turns around from the fight to Spidey. They see him unconscious and falling to his death.

**Starfire:** "Spider-Man!"

She reacts quickly, gets out of the and flies to catch before he hits the ground thus saving his life. She flies to the ground and her friends follow her as the Doom Spider Robots flee back.

**Robin:** "Is he alright?"

**Starfire:** "I do not know."

**Beast Boy:** "Oh my god! Star, your hand has blood on it!"

Starfire looks at her hand then looks at Spidey. She sees that his side is bleeding.

**Starfire:** "(Gasps) Friends! He is bleeding."

**Robin:** "Oh my god, he is bleeding! Let me check his heart beat."

Robin walks to the wounded bleeding Spidey and checks the heart beat. He stands up.

**Cyborg:** "So, is he alive?"

**Robin:** "Yes but he has a slow heart beat. Slower than a human's but he should be alive. Besides, Spidey has his accelerated healing factor from the Oz Formula the spider gave to him."

**Cyborg:** "Yeah, that is true."

**Beast Boy:** "Raven, can't you make this faster? I mean you have a power heal people right?"

**Raven:** "It only heals partial of it but I'll try."

Raven uses her healing powers and what she said was right. It only heals partial. On the other hand, it actually made Spidey conscious again."

**Spider-Man:** "Hey guys. What's up?"

Spider-Man tries to get up but feels pain.

**Spider-Man:** "Aah.. aah… ow…what's hurting me?"

He looks down and sees his side bleeding.

**Spider-Man:** "Aah…my side. Why is it bleeding?"

**Starfire:** "You have been shot by one of the robots."

**Spider-Man:** "I officially hate the Doombots now. They were so easy. How did they even make the Iron Spider suit?"

**Cyborg:** "Let me take a look."

Spidey gives Cyborg the Iron Spider suit to check it.

**Cyborg:** "Everything seems normal. Everything's in place except…the data chip!"

**Robin:** "Electro must've taken it out before he went to jail. It's now in the hands of Dr. Doom and with that kind of power, he can take over any place he want for his desire."

**Spider-Man:** "Hmm…Typical Doomsie."

The Titans look at him strangely.

**Spider-Man:** "What? It's a nickname I have for him. Well that's besides from the point. We have to get to New York."

**Starfire:** "But not in your condition."

**Spider-Man:** "I don't care Star. It's my city and I'm taking back."

Spider-Man webs his bleeding wound.

**Spider-Man:** "There..aah…that 'should' keep insides inside and making the wound stop bleeding. There should be a S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in Manhattan for whenever there's an invasion, infection, or anything dangerous that's major. They can take care of the wound. Now,…aah…let's go."

Spider-Man flies in the T-Ship with the Titans. There are only five seats but Beast Boy will either fly or turn into a small animal and ride with Spidey.

**Manhattan, New York**

**06/25/12 5:01pm**

The Titans help Spidey out of the T-Ship. S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers and agent surround the unknown aircraft. Out of the smoke, they see Spider-Man wounded with the Teen Titans.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Sergeant:** "It's Spider-Man! Hold your fire!"

Robin runs towards the medic.

**Robin:** "Hey we have Spider-Man wounded. Help out!"

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Medic:** "Spider-Man is here? Where is he?"

**Robin:** "Right over there."

He points to the T-Ship and sees Spidey right next to it.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Medic:** "Alright, I'll make sure that he'll be okay."

The medic walks to Spidey having a first aid kit and other things. The medic gasses Spidey with sleeping gas so he can treat the wound and Spidey won't feel anything. Spidey is now sleeping or you can say unconscious. After a few hours, Spidey wakes up. He opens his eyes and first thing he sees is Starfire sitting on a chair looking at him.

**Spider-Man:** "Oh. Hey Star."

**Starfire:** "Hello Peter, are you alright? Does the wound hurt?"

**Spider-Man:** "Well, the wound doesn't hurt anymore so yeah, I'm alright…wait…arms check, legs check, head check, everything else check. Yeah I'm alright."

Starfire does a little laugh.

**Starfire:** "It is good to know."

**Spider-Man:** "Where is the others?"

**Starfire:** "They are outside."

Spider-Man tries to get up. He stands up with no pain.

**Starfire:** "How do you feel? Are you ok?"

**Spider-Man:** "Better than ok, I feel great!"

**Starfire:** "That is fantastic! But I do not think you are ready to battle again."

**Spider-Man:** "Well, you might be right but I have to fight. We're trying to save the city remember?"

**Starfire:** "Yes I know but I do not want you to get hurt."

**Spider-Man:** "Don't worry Star. I'll be fine and I'll always be with you. Now, let's get out of this (smells the air) ugh…smelly tent."

Spider-Man and Starfire walk out of the tent. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven turn around to see Spider-Man alright and well.

**Robin:** "Hey Spidey, you're alright."

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah I am but right now, we have to focus on the task at hand."

An S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walks out of the outpost building and has a megaphone.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:** "Attention all agents, Shocker is at the scene. Find him and defeat him."

**Robin:** "Well we have our mission. Now let's go."

_**Yeah guys this is chapter 9. I don't have much to say so yeah leave a review. The next chapter will called**_

_**Chapter 10: Battle for New York Part 1**_


	10. Chapter 10: Battle for New York P1

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Spectacular Spider-Titans. Actually, let's call it TSST for short. One quick thing. Spider-Man, in this story, is a mix of mostly Earth 1610, some of the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show, and not much of Earth 616. Yeah, I like the Earth 1610 Universe of Spidey. What made me like it is: One, Spidey in Earth 1610 is a teen. Second, he's better than any other Spidey. And lastly, it's how Spidey dies. He dies like a hero. He saved his family, saved Captain America by taking the bullet shot, and defeating the Ultimate Six. You cannot say that he wasn't heroic there. He was. I'm not going to make Spidey die in this story, maybe. I kinda like the Earth 616 one but I prefer Spectacular and Earth 1610. Alright, let's get it on with chapter 10.**_

**Chapter 10: Battle for New York Part 1**

**North SIde of Manhattan, New York**

**7:12pm 06/25/12**

Robin jumps from building to building searching for Shocker. In Main Street, Queens, Robin finds him in a battle between Shocker and his men and S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and agents.

**Robin:** "Titans, I found Shocker and his men in a fight with S.H.I.E.L.D. in Main Street, Queens.

**Cyborg (communicator):** "Alright, we're heading there now."

Cyborg looks around wondering where did Spider-Man go.

**Cyborg (communicator):** "Robin, is there any chance that Spidey is with you?"

**Robin:** "No, why?"

**Cyborg (communicator):** "Because he's gone!"

**Starfire:** "Where could he be?"

**North Side of Manhattan, New York**

**7:20pm 06/25/12**

Spider-Man swings towards Queens as fast as he can. He is worried about his family living in Queens. He swings from the south side to north side.

**Spider-Man:** "Come on Spidey. Faster! I need to save my family."

Spider-Man gets to the location of where of the fight is. Robin sees Spidey on top of a building.

**Robin:** "Spidey!? You're here fast. Why?"

**Spider-Man (communicator):** "Dude, I'm trying to save my family."

**Robin:** "They live in Queens? Ok, new strategy, we have to defeat Shocker and his men and keep them away from your family."

**Starfire (communicator):** "Robin, where is Spider-Man with you?"

**Robin:** "Well, now he is. Guys, Spidey's family lives in Queens. That's why he's here with me. He's going to check if his family is ok later."

**Spider-Man (communicator):** "Oh my god, Queens looks like a wasteland! I can't stand it. I'm going to check if they're ok right now. I'm going to stealthily pass by Shocker and his flunkies."

Spidey jumps from house to house. He gets to the Parker House, jumps off the roof, and looks into the window. Luckily, he sees his aunt, Gwen Stacy, Johnny Storm, and Mary Jane inside the house. During the fight between Shocker and S.H.I.E.L.D., S.H.I.E.L.D. ultimately lost the battle. Shocker and his men wins.

**Shocker:** "Well done boys."

Shocker's men are Ricochet and Ox (the Ricochet and Ox in the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show on season 2). Ricochet sees Spidey looking in the window.

**Ricochet:** "Hey, Shocker! Look!"

**Shocker:** "Well, we've caught a big one."

Shocker shoots Spidey. Spidey's spider-sense goes off. He sees the shot and dodges it. The shot hits the house and leaves a gaping hole. Johnny Storm looks outside and sees Shocker. He gets ready for a fight.

**Johnny:** "Flame on!"

He's now the Human Torch. The Human Torch flies towards Shocker and shoots fire out of his hands. Shocker moves out of the way and shoots shock blasts at Human Torch. Robin joins in the battle and fights Ricochet.

**Human Torch:** "Who are you? Red Riding Hood?"

**Robin (stern):** "No. My name is Robin. And who are you Firehead?"

**Human Torch:** "Human Torch."

**Robin:** "Do you know Spider-Man? Where is he?"

**Human Torch:** "Wait is Peter here!?"

**Robin:** "Yes."

They talk as they are battling Shocker and his men for 15 minutes. Spider-Man gets up from dodging the shot. He jump on top of a house roof and sees Robin and Human Torch. He sees Human Torch almost down for the count. Shocker is about to finish this off when all of a sudden, Spidey jumps in and kicks Shocker. Spidey pulls out his hand to help Human Torch up.

**Spider-Man:** "Need a hand?"

Human Torch grabs his hand. Spidey's hand gets burned.

**Spider-Man:** "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

**Human Torch:** "Sorry Pete."

**Spider-Man:** "I've got to remember to not touch you when you flame on."

Spider-Man charges towards Ox while Human Torch gets Shocker. Human Torch shoots fire around Shocker to surround him. He flies towards Shocker and punches his face. Shocker falls to the ground and then shoot shock blasts at Human Torch. It hits him.

**Human Torch:** "I had enough of this guy! He's getting on my nerves."

**Shocker:** "Aw, did I make a boo boo?"

He shoots fire directly at Shocker and it's a big fire blast. After that, Shocker disappears. Human Torch looks around and sees nothing but Queens that looks like a wasteland. Shocker appears behind Human Torch. He sets his shock hand blaster to the Max Setting. Shocker charges it up and shoots a big shock blast behind Human Torch. This makes the Human Torch flame off and pass out.

**Spider-Man:** "Johnny!"

Spidey kicks Ox's face to get him out of his way. Spidey runs to Johnny to check if he's still alive. He is but took a serious hit. Shocker shoots Spidey but luckily Spidey dodges it and webs Shocker's eyes. He tries to take off the webbing. When he does, Spidey punches him. Ox comes in and charges towards Spidey. Ox gets him and mashes him through the wall.

**Ox:** "You're up Fancy Dan. I'll get bird boy here."

**Ricochet:** "Alright. See you next time birdy."

Ox gives Ricochet a boost. Ricochet ricochets off the walls and hits Spidey right he is about to get up. Spidey gets up again and dodges Ricochet's attacks. He webs Ricochet and slams him to the wall. Robin runs up to Ox and throws his explosive batarangs which effects Ox a lot. It almost breaks his armor.

**Robin (thinking):** "Wait a minute, Ox is wearing armor. That's how he's strong to break a brick wall. All I have to do is break his armor."

Robin takes out his bo staff and swings at the weak points of the armor. The armor starts to break apart then it falls into pieces. Ox runs behind a house but as he turns around, he sees Robin there with handcuffs. Robin punches him which knocks him out. Robin finally handcuffs him. Robin runs over to help Spidey out but Shocker attacks him before he gets there.

**Spider-Man:** "Quit ricocheting off the walls!"

Ricochet attacks Spidey and hits him.

**Spider-Man:** "Ow! Alright! I warned you."

Spidey webs the building walls in Ricochet's ricocheting range. Ricochet bounces off a wall then get caught in the web. Spidey webs him up into a web cocoon.

**Spider-Man:** "I told you so."

Spidey sees Robin looks like he needs help.

**Robin:** "Spidey, have I ever mention that your villains are hard!?"

**Spider-Man:** "I'm coming!"

Spidey webs Shocker towards him but Shocker actually did something clever. He shoots a shock blast at Spidey when he pulled him.

**Shocker:** "You're getting rusty bug!"

**Spider-Man:** "Okay first off, a spider is an arachnid. Not a bug. And second, don't you ever stop calling me 'bug'?"

Spidey dodges Shocker's shock blasts by backflipping.

**Shocker:** "Don't you ever stop talking?"

**Spider-Man:** "Naw, sorry, can't stop. It's in my schedule, keep talking to annoying the bad guys until…never."

Spidey web pulls Shocker's feet to make him trip. Shocker gets up and sets the shock wrist blasters to maximum power. Shocker aims at Spidey then switches to Robin unexpectedly. He shoots and hits Robin. Robin passes out and is unconscious.

**Spider-Man:** "No! Robin!"

Shocker then shoots Spidey. He tries to dodge it but gets hit and the shot makes him fly to inside the Parker House. Spidey passes out down on the floor. Shocker walks to Spidey.

**Shocker:** "It's time to unmask you and after that I'll kill you bug."

Shocker reaches for Spidey's mask and removes it from his head and reveals Peter Parker in front of Aunt May, Mary Jane, and Gwen Stacy.

**Mary Jane:** "Oh my GOD! Peter!"

**Aunt May:** "No. It can't be!"

**Gwen Stacy:** "NO! Peter!"

**Shocker:** "Peter you say? Well now that I know, it's time to kill him."

**Aunt May:** "Don't you dare!"

Shocker aims his shock blasters at Spidey.

**Shocker:** "Alright, I won't. I'll kill you three instead!"

Spidey then wakes hearing that. He gets up, runs to Shocker, and punches the back of his head. Shocker is now defeated and webbed.

**Spider-Man:** "Don't ever try to hurt my family."

**Mary Jane:** "Peter, you're Spider-Man? After all these years, you never told us. Why?"

**Spider-Man:** "It's for your safety. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

The Teen Titans and Titans East see Spidey in the house through the big gaping hole in the wall. They walk inside the house and as usual Mas y Menos have goo goo eyes at Starfire.

**Starfire:** "Peter! Are you alright?

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah I'm fine Star."

Starfire hugs Spidey and he hugs back. Mas y Menos start talking angrily in Spanish at Spidey.

**Spider-Man:** "Can someone tell me what's their deal?"

**Aqualad:** "Mas y Menos likes Star and since you and her a couple, they're mad at you."

**Spider-Man:** "Oh…oookay…"

**Gwen:** "Pete, who are they?"

**Spider-Man:** "They are my friends from Jump City. They are the Teen Titans and they are Titans East. They're teen superheroes like me. Starfire here is my girlfriend. Oh and Aunt May?"

**Aunt May:** "Yes Peter?"

**Spider-Man:** "I need to tell you this. Umm…I wasn't at Jump City for taking pics for the Bugle. I was there because Dr. Doom defeated me in battle a couple days ago and he would threatened to kill me, destroy New York, and take it over if I was ever to return here. He teleported me to Jump City, California and I took Dr. Doom's word. And I guess I was wrong. Never trust a bad guy."

**Mary Jane:** "So, you were there so you can have everyone safe?"

**Spider-Man:** "Basically yes. I'm sorry guys but I have to get back to SHIELD and turn in Montana and his flunkies here. I hope you three will be okay. I'll see you three later."

Johnny wakes up right Spidey and the Titans left.

**Johnny:** "Hey where's Pet…I mean Spider-Man. I was fighting with him and his friend as the Human Torch and..."

**Gwen:** "Johnny, we now know that Peter is Spider-Man."

**Johnny:** "Really. How did you know?"

**Mary Jane:** "When Pete lost the fight with Shocker, Shocker unmasked Pete revealing…well…him. If you ask where are he's at, he's at the SHIELD outpost where they keep the captured supervillains."

**Johnny:** "Alright, I'm going to see him."

**Main SHIELD Evac Outpost**

**8:12pm 06/25/12**

Spidey goes to sleep so he can rest up for future battles as well as the Titans. Starfire goes to sleep and has a dream.

**Starfire's Dream**

**Starfire is at a castle. She thinks that she's at her home on Tamaran in the castle but she is not there. She's at Dr. Doom newly built castle in New York. She walks inside the castle and sees a bunch of Doombots in pieces and destroyed. She walks in further inside the castle. Starfire sees Beast Boy injured with a lot of blood and Cyborg who has all of his parts gone and offline.**

_**Starfire: "(Gasps) Beast Boy! Cyborg!"**_

**She knows that SHIELD will get them and walks even further in the castle she now sees Robin in his ripped up costume and Raven with blood (just to make sure, they're not dead).**

_**Starfire: "(Gasps) No! Robin! Raven!"**_

**She does the same she did to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire walks inside a huge room where she sees Dr. Doom, a white monster, and Spidey.**

_**Starfire: "Peter!"**_

**Spidey doesn't hear her behind the giant locked circular door. She tries to break it down but it's too strong for her kind of power. She then shoots star bolts and it doesn't work either.**

_**Dr. Doom: "I am so sorry about your friends Spider-Man. Oh wait, I'm not. Anti Venom, attack Spider-Man."**_

_**Spider-Man: "Eddie! Don't!"**_

_**Anti Venom: "I'm going to enjoy killing you."**_

**Spidey uses his web to mold into a ranged web weapon and hits it at Anti Venom a bunch of times. Spidey then runs at Anti Venom to do punches and kicks. Anti Venom uses some kind of white shield to block his attacks. Anti Venom punches Spidey and grabs him. He smashes Spidey to the ground. Spidey pushes him back so he can fight again. Anti Venom throws him across the room. He charges towards Spidey but Spidey uses his new ability called Hyper-Sense (Yes all of this right now is from the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game) to dodge Anti Venom. Anti Venom crashes and falls to the floor but he gets up. Spidey runs up to him and punches him. Anti Venom grabs and slams Spidey on the floor again. Spidey move him out of the way.**

_**Anti Venom: "Let me drain the radiation out of you!"**_

**Anti Venom uses his tentacles to drain Spidey's powers away.**

_**Spider-Man: "I'm not letting you board this drain Eddie because you're not the conductor right now!"**_

_**Starfire:**_** "Peter! No!"**

**Starfire tries to smash the door down again. The door made a dent mark and Starfire knows that she can break the door down. She keeps on punching it until it breaks.**

_**Spider-Man: "No! My powers! You…can't!"**_

_**Anti Venom: "Of course I can!"**_

**Spidey feels weak and dizzy. He keeps on moving around. Anti Venom keeps and punching and throwing him around. He slams Spidey to the floor once again.**

_**Spider-Man: "You…had no reason to…"**_

_**Anti Venom: "I didn't need a reason, other than making easier to kill you! Now to finish this!"**_

**Anti Venom forms his hand into a sharp sword. He stabs Spider-Man. Spider-Man is now dead.**

_**Starfire: "Peter! NO!"**_

**She breaks down the door. Dr. Doom escapes as well as Anti Venom. Starfire runs to Spider-Man looking at him if he's still alive. He's not. He's dead. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are healed by SHIELD and meets up with Starfire.**

_**Robin: "Starfire! You're ok!"**_

**Starfire didn't say anything while she's holding Spidey.**

_**Robin: "Star, what's wrong?"**_

_**Starfire: "It is about our friend Peter."**_

_**Cyborg: "Is he ok?"**_

_**Starfire: "No. He is…"**_

**Starfire tries to say it but she can't.**

_**Raven: "He's…what?"**_

_**Beast Boy: "Come on Star. Say it."**_

_**Starfire: "He's…dead."**_

_**Robin: "WHAT!? He's dead!"**_

_**Cyborg: "Let me check."**_

**Cyborg checks for a heart beat with some kind of heart scanner.**

_**Cyborg: "I'm sorry Star but he is really dead."**_

_**Starfire: "(Gasps) Raven, can you do something?"**_

_**Raven: "I can't bring a person back to life. It's not logical. I'm really sorry Star but… he's dead.**_

_**Starfire: "No. Peter."**_

**She has tears coming out of her eyes and she falls to her knees. Starfire cradles Peter's lifeless head and hugs his lifeless body. Spider-Man is dead.**

**End of Starfire's Dream**

Starfire wakes up from her dream. She checks the time right now. The clock says 12:56am.

**Starfire:** "The dream cannot be true. It is only a dream."

**?:** "It's not a dream Koriand'r."

Starfire looks around to find the person who just said that.

**Starfire:** "Who is that? How do you know my real name?"

**?:** "I know so much about you, after all, you are the girlfriend of one of the most greatest superheroes."

**Starfire:** "Spider-Man? Can you come out so we can talk in person."

**?:** "If you insist."

Behind Starfire is an old woman sitting in a chair with webs on it. The old woman is also wearing a red dress with black webs on it.

**?:** "Hello Koriand'r. My name is Madame Web and the dream you just had isn't a dream, it's a true future for You, the Titans, and Spider-Man."

**Starfire:** "Hello Madame Web, is it really going to happen? Peter will die!?"

**Madame Web:** "I'm afraid so. I know so much about young Peter ever since he was born. I know he was going to be Spider-Man and I know he was going to meet you and the Titans."

**Starfire:** "Really? Is there anyway how to stop the death of my 'boyfriend'?"

**Madame Web:** "Luckily, yes. I'll tell you how. First, once Spider-Man, you, and the Titans get to Doom's Castle, you tell the team that they should go rescue the heroes of Manhattan and keep Spider-Man away from where the final battle begins. Next, make a bigger team where it has all of the freed superheroes. Lastly, defeat all of the teen villains, Anti Venom, Mysterio, and Dr. Doom."

All of the Titans wake up by this (wow where are the odds of that?).

**Robin:** "Starfire, who is that?"

**Bumblebee:** "Starfire, tell us. Is she a hero (she takes out her stingers) or a villain?"

**Starfire:** "Do not hurt her. She is a friend."

**Speedy:** "A friend of yours?"

**Starfire:** "No. She is a friend of Spider-Man and she came to tell us a message."

**Robin:** "What's the message?"

Starfire and Madame Web tells everything about what's going to happen and what to do for 10 minutes.

**Beast Boy:** "So that's the plan?"

**Madame Web:** "Yes but the bad thing is I don't know where the castle is. For now, the plan is to keep on searching for the castle and get some intel on villains."

**Robin:** "Alright, we'll get on that tomorrow. We're going to ensure that Spider-Man is not dead and Dr. Doom is stopped."

**Madame Web:** "Then Good Luck Titans."

Madame Web vanishes. All of the Titans goes back to sleep.

_**So what did you guys think of chapter 10. I hope you like this chapter. I usually try to make chapters long as possible but now this chapter tried to move fast because you guys waited long enough. See ya guys on the next chapter. The next chapter is basically called**_

**Chapter 11: Battle for New York Part 2**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle for New York P2

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**What's up guys! Spider-Teen1000 here and I'm back with another chapter of TSST. Now, this story has been going on great and just want to thank you guys for the good reviews I'm getting. Anyway, on to chapter 11!**_

**Chapter 11: Battle for New York Part Two**

**Main SHIELD Outpost**

**9:41am 06/26/12**

It's morning and all of the Titans are wake. Not much has been going on other than last night. Spider-Man wall crawls up to a building to see New York's horizon. The rest are in a room where they're eating breakfast. Beast Boy is next in line to get food but the food looks like something you would see in one of those horror movies.

**Beast Boy:** "Umm…what is this?"

**Chef:** "Hot boiling chili."

Beast Boy walks away and walks towards the other Titans.

**Beast Boy:** "Dude, the food here sucks. Does this look like a veggie to you?"

**Cyborg:** "Well you never got to try it."

Beast Boy takes a bite of it and unexpectedly, he likes it.

**Beast Boy:** "Wow, this is good. Hey! Chef! Great chili! What is it made of?"

**Chef:** "Some stuff I found in the trash…oh and chili. We didn't have anymore food so we also used leftovers.

Beast Boy throws up in his mouth.

**Beast Boy:** "Cy, can you excuse me for sec?"

Beast Boy runs to the restrooms and throws up in the toilet. He starts to make weird noises.

**Cyborg:** "Hey BB! We can hear you! Keep it quiet!"

**Starfire:** "Cyborg, where is Peter? I need to talk to him."

**Cyborg:** "Sorry Star but I have no idea where he is. I bet he's not far from here."

**Robin:** "I'll come help you to find Pete. Come on."

Robin and Starfire cross the shield barrier that blocks off anyone who doesn't have a SHIELD Clearance Device.

**Manhattan, New York**

**10:05am 06/26/12**

**Robin:** "Where could he be?"

Spidey in a black suit appears right behind them.

**Spider-Man:** "You know you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous."

**Robin:** "We're out here because we were looking for you. Where have you been?"

**Spider-Man:** "I've been swinging around here. It's my city so I'm suppose to be out here."

**Starfire:** "Peter, are you 'ok'?"

**Spider-Man:** "Yeah, I've never been better."

Spidey starts to chuckle evilly.

**Robin:** "Star, that's not Pete. He wouldn't do that. He would normally make one-liner jokes. Plus, when did he ever have a black suit?"

**Starfire:** "I agree. But if it is, there must be something wrong with him."

**Spider-Man:** "Starfire, you are wrong. I'm not good ol' jolly Peter Parker. I'm…"

The real Spider-Man is watching this on top of a building right next to them. He knows who that is. He free falls between the imposter, Robin, and Starfire and interrupts the imposter.

**Spider-Man (REAL ONE):** "That's not me. That's Eddie Brock a.k.a. Venom."

**Venom:** "That's right bro! We joined Dr. Doom and his super villain gang to kill you."

**Spider-Man:** "Is there any villain that doesn't want to kill me? No. Instead, I get a black large creep that used to be best friend that wants to kill me! That's great."

**Venom:** "Oh typical Peter. Come on bro, let's dance!"

**Spider-Man:** "Fine but not with them in the way."

He points to Robin and Starfire.

**Venom:** "Fine."

**Spider-Man:** "Guys, go!"

**Starfire:** "No! We want to help you."

**Spider-Man:** "Then you left me with no choice."

Spidey makes a web slingshot then puts Robin and Starfire in a large protective web ball. He slingshots them back to the Main SHIELD Outpost. When Spidey is done with that, Venom charges at him, uppercuts him, and then punches him down. Spidey gets up and punches Venom away from him. Venom shoots web shots at Spidey which hurts more than Spidey's. Spider-Man dodges them but couldn't dodge all of them. He webs Venom's feet and pulls it. Venom falls down and Spidey runs in the to punch Venom in the face multiple times. Venom grabs the webhead's head and throws him at a building wall. Spidey doesn't moves for a second.

**Venom:** "Giving up already Parker? I expect more from you but look what you turned out without the black suit."

**Spider-Man:** "Just need a breather. I'll be with you in a sec."

**Venom:** "Sorry bro but no breathers!"

Spidey's plan worked. Venom charges to Spidey but Spidey turns around and kicks him. He then picks Venom up and punches him. Venom webs Spidey and pulls him to Venom. He slams Spidey on the ground and throws him to at a tree which is now broken. Spidey gets up web strikes Venom. He hits Venom and lands behind him. Spidey runs to Venom and does a flurry of punches at him. Venom kicks him off again and punches Spidey.

**Spider-Man:** "You're a pain in the butt. You know that?"

**Venom:** "Oh but we can do so much more than that Peter!"

They keep on fighting and fighting until one of them falls. Kind of like an arch enemy kind of thing.

**Main SHIELD Outpost**

**10:27am 06/26/12**

Robin and Starfire land inside the outpost with SHIELD soldiers and agents surrounding it.

**SHIELD Agent 2153:** "What is it?"

**SHIELD Agent 1214:** "It looks like a ball of white twine."

Robin and Starfire rips the web ball open.

**SHIELD Agent 2153:** "Hold up! It's two teen supers of the Teen Titans."

**Starfire:** "You have to help Spider-Man. He is in trouble."

**Robin:** "It's a fight between Spider-Man and Venom in 500th Street near Central Park."

Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, walks out of the control room and towards Robin and Starfire.

**Nick Fury:** "Did you just said 'Venom'?"

**Robin:** "Yes I did. What do you know about Venom?"

**Nick Fury:** "Venom is basically a stronger version of Spider-Man. He's got his powers, his strength, and agility but upgraded where Venom's powers are better than Spider-Man's powers. The only way to defeat him is by loud noises like a church bell ringing or a sonic boom. If you're going hand to hand combat with this guy, you better have called an ambulance."

**Starfire:** "Why does loud noise effect the Venom?"

**Nick Fury:** "Venom's suit is symbiote. The symbiote is highly sensitive to loud noises and sonic."

**Robin:** "So all we need is loud noise to defeat Venom. Alright, I'll go get my team together."

**Cyborg:** "We're ready."

Cyborg and the team overheard what Nick Fury, Robin, and Starfire said. Nick Fury calls in a group of SHIELD Soldiers to help out. The Teen Titans, Titans East, and SHIELD head to the location of where the battle is taking place.

**500th Street **

**10:42am 06/26/12**

Spider-Man is almost down for the count and Venom is almost down for the count as well. It seems that they both are equally matched.

**Venom:** "Come on bro! Is that all you got?"

**Spider-Man:** "Mostly likely but you know I'll never give up."

**Venom:** "Oh lucky us! We get to hurt the spider more!"

Venom grabs a car and throws it at Spidey but Spidey dodges it. Spidey sees a car behind Venom. He shoots a web at it and pulls it so the car hits Venom. Venom falls but he gets up. He jumps over Spidey and disappears.

**Spider-Man:** "Huh, where do you go? Too chicken to fight me!"

There is no answer and no sight of Venom.

**Spider-Man:** "Well, it looks like I win again Eddie. Time for me to have a well deserving nap."

Venom appears behind Spidey and attacks him. He throws him at buildings. He punches Spidey a bunch of times then slams him to the ground.

**Venom:** "Aww, he thinks he won but we will always win. Don't you get it bro!? You're done for."

**Spider-Man:** "Can I just say one last thing for I…turn…into a splotch of red and blue?"

Venom shakes his head for 'yes'.

**Spider-Man:** "Look…behind…you."

**Venom:** "What do you mean look behind..."

Venom turns around and sees a bunch of SHIELD soldiers, agents, the Teen Titans, and Titans East.

**Venom:** "Crap. Well, bro, you're not the only who has backup."

Venom makes a loud whistle and calls a bunch of Doombots, Doom Spider Robots, and the Hive Five.

**Robin:** "Titans. Get ready for a big fight."

**Nick Fury:** "Men, get ready."

All of the villains and heroes except Spidey gets ready in a fighting stance.

**Robin:** "Titans go!"

**Bumblebee:** "Titans East go!"

**Nick Fury:** "Attack!"

**Jinx:** "Attack Pattern Charlie!"

**Venom:** "Doombots! Attack!"

The clash begins. Doombots moves in first. Nick Fury, SHIELD soldiers, and agents shooting at the Doombots and villains. Robin throws batarangs then moves in to hit the Doombots with his bo staff. Starfire shoots star bolts at the Doombots. Cyborg shoots the Doombots with his sonic cannon. Raven uses her magic to the Doombots apart. Beast Boy turns into a rhino and charges at the Doombots. Bumblebee shoots her stingers at the Doombots. Aqualad summons water and summons it to flood the Doombots. Speedy shoots explosive arrows at the Doombots. Mas y Menos runs around them and breaks them by taking off their parts. Venom charges towards Robin through the scrap heap of broken parts of Doombots and punches him. Venom shoots a web at Robin and throws him at the group of heroes. The group of villains and Doom Spider Robots moves in to attack the heroes. Cyborg charges up his sonic cannon and shoots Venom. Venom screams in pain. The symbiote looks like it would come off if Cyborg gives more of his sonic cannon.

**Cyborg:** "I get why loud noises and sonic hurt Venom. It's the symbiote!"

**Robin:** "Team, make some noise."

The Titans find something that will make noise like metal banging on metal. The Titans makes loud noises and Cyborg shoots his sonic cannon at Venom. Venom screams in a lot of pain but he webs the things that they make to make noise to him.

**Venom:** "That was…unpleasant."

**Beast Boy:** "Dude, I think he's mad."

Venom charges towards the Titans beat the crap out of them but the Titans don't give up that easily. In fact, they never give up. The Doom Spider Robots move in and shoots every SHIELD soldier and agent. Nick Fury is still up and firing at the Doom Spider Robots. He takes out 5 of them. Five down and a whole lot of Doom Spider Robots to go. Jinx shoots a purple kind of wave at the buildings so the debris would buried under it. The Titans gets out. Bumblebee shoots her stingers at Jinx and then turns tiny. Tiny Bumblebee flies towards the Doom Spider Robots and flies inside one of theirs systems. She tries to disable them and she does. The Doom Spider Robot that Bumblebee is in shuts down. Bumblebee flies out and turns big again. Aqualad summons water and Mas Y Menos circles around it. They turn the water into a water tornado. The water tornado moves towards the Doom Spider Robots and takes all of them out short circuited. Mammoth charges towards Cyborg and punches him. The punch flies Cyborg far from the battle. He stands up and shoots his sonic cannon at Mammoth. It hits. Gizmo goes ninja and pops behind Cyborg messing with his system.

**Cyborg:** "Hey! Get off me you little twerp!"

Gizmo doesn't and now Cyborg can't move anymore. Jinx shoots her strongest bad luck wave which means something bad will happen. The wave makes a whole building, not part of it, a whole building break into pieces and the big debris falls into our heroes. Robin tries to get out of the debris by lifting it but he's not that strong. Starfire has too much debris on her she gets some off but she then is unconscious. Beast Boy is too crushed to change into an animal form. Raven is unconscious. Cyborg gets some off but can't do the rest. Bumblebee is unconscious. Nick Fury isn't in the debris and tries to get debris off the heroes. Aqualad is unconscious. Mas y Menos aren't that strong to get the debris off. Speedy would take out an explosive arrow and stick onto the debris so it would explode but the others are buried under it. None of them could get out. Nick Fury and Spider-Man are their only hope but Nick is not super strong and Spider-Man is too hurt to even get up.

**Jinx:** "Hey I have an idea so it will be really tough for them to get out. Seemore, make a giant eye bubble that will trap the Titans if they ever get out of the debris."

**Seemore:** "Got it."

He does and the Titans and Nick Fury are trapped. Not only that but the bubble is trapping them, it slowly suffocating them.

**Robin:** "Help…"

Spider-Man slowly becomes conscious. He feels drowsy but can fight. Spider-Man sees the Titans and Nick Fury suffocating.

**Starfire:** "Spider-Man…help…"

**Spider-Man:** "No! Guys!"

He runs towards the eye bubble and tries to pop it.

**Spider-Man:** "Come on! Pop!"

**Robin:** "Help…Spidey…"

**Spider-Man:** "Ugh! How am I suppose to pop a giant bubble!?"

Spider-Man thinks of ideas to pop it. He has an idea. Spider-Man forms his webs into a spiky club. He swings it and it pops the bubble. Spider-Man runs over to them and removes the debris on top of the Titans but Venom tries to stop him. Venom tackles Spider-Man.

**Spider-Man:** "Get (punches Venom) off! Do we really need this fight again?"

Spider-Man runs over to the Titans and tries to remove all of the debris off them. Venom webs Spider-Man away from them but when he gets pulled away from them, Spider-Man kicks his face up which launches Venom up. Spider-Man jumps and punches Venom downwards. He then webs Venom so much that it will take Venom 10 minutes to get out. It gives sometime for the Titans to have rest and tries to get the debris off on their own. Right when Venom gets out of Spider-Man's web, The Titans gets out of the debris.

**Cyborg:** "Thanks Spidey!"

**Spider-Man:** "No problem. It's just…Hey, where's Mr. Ugly?"

Venom disappears in front of them but is behind them. In his hand holds a serum. He runs towards Spider-Man and injects the serum in him. Venom gets away and Spider-Man screams in pain.

**Starfire:** "Peter! What is wrong?"

**Spider-Man:** "Not…again! Star! Get away!"

Starfire and the Titans steps away from Spider-Man. Spider-Man starts to transform. His body turns red. Everywhere is red. Spider-Man's transformation is complete. His new form looks like Venom but red and smaller than Venom. He kneels down looking downwards.

**Starfire:** "Peter? Peter? Are you alright?"

She walks towards him. He punches her which launches her to the Titans.

**Robin:** "Starfire! Peter, what's wrong with you!?"

**Spider-Man:** "I'm longer Peter or Spider-Man, I…am…now…Carnage!"

Carnage roars like Venom and then evilly laughs.

_**Carnage unleashed! I got the idea from the Xbox/PS2 video game 'Ultimate Spider-Man'. Well, see ya guys next time. The next chapter is called:**_

_**Chapter 12: Battle for New York Part 3 - Carnage Unleashed!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Battle for NY P3- Carnage

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Hey guys! What's up! It's me again and I'm here again obviously with another chapter. I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. Writer's block, but that's not going to stop me. In this chapter, there's going to be some naughty words at the end of this chapter so this chapter is rated 'M'. If anyone who is under 14 shouldn't read this chapter. Anyone who knows these words can read this chapter. Where we left off is where Spider-Man gets injected with some Oz Venom and turns into Carnage like in the video game called 'Ultimate Spider-Man' by the way, I love the game. It has to be one of the best Spider-Man games. This chapter is Carnage Unleashed so the Titans will need some luck on their side. Right now just listen to 'Monster' by Skillet while reading this because of Spider-Man being Carnage. By the way, remember this is my story so you might not see things that are true from the Earth 1610 or 616 or the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show. Just remember that. Now…ON WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF….THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-TITANS!**_

**Chapter 12: Battle for New York Part 3 - Carnage Unleashed**

**Manhattan, New York**

Carnage roars which scare the crap out of the Hive Five. Carnage charges towards the Hive Five and jumps on Mammoth. Carnage attacks Mammoth with his claw hand then uses his tentacles to carry him then throws him at a building.

**Mammoth:** "Ooough…Aah! I'm out of here!"

**Gizmo:** "Me too!"

**Jinx and Seemore:** "Yep! See ya!"

All of them runs away from Carnage's terror. The Titans tries to run but Beast Boy steps on glass and makes noise. Carnage turns around and grabs the Titans with his tentacles.

**Starfire:** "Peter! Please stop! You are being controlled!"

**Cyborg:** "That thing on you has taken over your mind!"

Mas y Menos stars speaking spanish saying too snap out of it.

**Carnage:** "No…more…Spider-Man. ONLY…CARNAGE!"

He throws all of them at a building. Robin gets up and takes out his bo staff.

**Robin:** "Peter, I don't want to hurt you. Please stop."

Carnage roars at him, grabs at him with his tentacles, and smashes him on the ground. He again grabs him and punches him across the street.

**Cyborg:** "Robin! Peter, I don't want to hurt you either. Snap out of it man!"

Cyborg shoots his sonic cannon at Carnage but sadly, he misses him. Carnage jumps in the air and lands on Cyborg. He punches him and picks him up to kick him in the face.

**Cyborg:** "Man…he can pack a punch."

Carnage evil laughs and uses his tentacles to smash Cyborg at the building wall. He does the same thing ten times.

**Beast Boy:** "Raven! Star! We've got to get in there."

Beast Boy turns into an ape. He surprises Carnage and attacks him. Beast Boy lands a punch on him but Carnage does a harder one. Nick Fury calls in more SHIELD soldiers and agents and concentrates fire on Carnage for the rest of the battle.

**Raven:** "Star, get Beast Boy and Cyborg. ASARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

She throws a car on fire at Carnage and it hits him. When the car hits Carnage, the fire hurts him a lot more than the car thrown at him. Raven doesn't notice this nor the others. Mas y Menos runs super fast and runs over Carnage. Carnage roars even louder and webs Mas y Menos. He throws them at Titans East. Aqualad summons water out from the sewers and tries to drown Carnage. It didn't work because Carnage is too strong for them. Carnage runs up to them. He attacks them with his claws. Slashing them from the right and to the left. Bumblebee shoots her stingers and shocks Carnage. Speedy shoots his explosive arrows at Carnage and it hits him. Carnage is getting weaker so he runs up to the Boy Wonder and sucks the energy out of him (a move of Carnage's from the Ultimate Spider-Man video game). Robin kicks him off. Carnage is back up to full strength. He punches Robin and grabs him. Carnage throws him at Beast Boy who is helping Cyborg. Cyborg shoots Carnage with his sonic cannon. It hits and does…surprisingly nothing.

**Raven:** "What!? It didn't work!?"

**Cyborg:** "What the hell man?"

Robin gets up and throws his ice grenades. It freezes Carnage.

**Robin:** "Yeah! Got him."

The ice starts to crack then it breaks apart. Carnage is free.

**Starfire:** "The Carnage is too strong. We must find a way!"

**Aqualad:** "Yeah but none of our attacks are working."

Bumblebee has an idea.

**Bumblebee:** "I have an idea. Someone needs to distract him then once he's distracted, we'll give everything that we got."

**Speedy:** "That's not a bad idea. It could work but how are we going to distract him? He's got that spider-sense thing. He can detect any danger, dodge it, and counter it."

**Robin:** "He's right so we have to be faster than him. Be very careful. Peter is still in there. Titans go!"

Robin distracts Carnage by trying to get a hit on him. Carnage grabs Robin and punches him until Robin stops resisting. Robin grabs a smoke bomb out of his belt and throws on the ground. Carnage drops Robin and he couldn't see a thing. Robin runs to the team to get ready for an attack.

**Robin:** "Get ready."

The smoke clears and Carnage is not there anymore.

**Beast Boy:** "Where did he go?"

**Cyborg:** "I know what's he is doing. He's going stealth. Be careful. He's really good doing stealth."

**Bumblebee:** "All right."

Carnage stealthily takes out the SHIELD soldiers and agents. Carnage webs Nick Fury upside down and he webs Fury's mouth so no one can hear him. Carnage then jumps onto a building without anyone noticing. He's looking down at the Titans. He stealthily takes out Mas y Menos. He then takes out Speedy and Aqualad.

**Bumblebee:** "Aqualad, look around the buildings. Aqualad?"

There is no answer. She looks up and sees her team webbed upside down knocked out.

**Bumblebee:** "Guys, look!"

The Teen Titans looks up and sees them webbed upside down.

**Beast Boy:** "Aah! This is creeping me out."

**Raven:** "Don't be so chicken. Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy is gone and webbed upside down knocked out.

**Cyborg:** "BB!"

Carnage tries to do a stealth takedown to Robin and Robin reacts quickly. He slams Carnage to the ground. Carnage kicks Robin and gets up. Starfire shoots star bolts at him. Carnage dodges the star bolts and grabs her with his tentacles. He takes out his claws and he's going to stab her but before Carnage could, something happens to him. He drops Starfire and he falls down. The red symbiote on him goes away and appears Spider-Man unconscious.

**Starfire:** "(Gasps) Peter!"

She puts her ear on his chest to hear a heart beat. She hears one and picks him up.

**Bumblebee:** "Is he alive?"

Starfire shakes her head for yes. The Titans sighs in relief.

**Robin:** "Ok, we need to get Peter to an infirmary and see what's wrong with him."

**Cyborg:** "Guys! I found Nick Fury! He's been webbed upside down. I'l get him down."

**Starfire:** "I am worried about Peter."

**Bumblebee:** "Don't worry Star. He's fine. He's just unconscious."

**Starfire:** "Yes but he has been putting his life in mortal danger and I am afraid I will never see him again."

**Robin:** "I'm sure that's not going to happen. He's survived a lot of things. Don't worry, he's not going to leave you."

**Starfire:** "I hope you are right friend."

**Main SHIELD Outpost**

**12:03pm 06/26/12**

Spider-Man is conscious again and he opens his eyes slowly while moaning of how much that the suit hurt him. He opens his eyes completely and sees his girlfriend and his friends hoping he is ok.

**Spider-Man:** "Star…Robin…Cy…?"

**Cyborg:** "Welcome back

**Spider-Man:** "Guys, I'm so sorry…I'm so…sorry."

**Starfire:** "Please, do not be. It was the Venom's fault. We will get him make him regret for what he has done.

**Spider-Man:** "No, don't. I'm so sorry. I should've get you guys out of the fight earlier. I don't want anyone to get hurt. No one. Remember what I said, I promised that I will never let anyone get hurt. Everything I've did so far since I became Spider-Man was hurt people in my life. Uncle Ben died, I almost lost you Starfire, and many more from the past and many more to come. Now, that's what I realized. No matter what I do, I will put people's lives in danger and I don't want that.

**Robin:** "Peter! Stop! It's not going to happen."

Spider-Man gives Robin a strict mad face under his mask but is noticeable with the mask.

**Spider-Man:** "LOOK ROBIN! YOU'VE SEEN MY TIMES AS SPIDER-MAN AND MANY PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! NOW I ALMOST LOST STARFIRE AND YOU GUYS BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS! YOU'VE NEVER DEALT WITH VILLAINS THIS STRONG! YOUR VILLAINS CAN BE EASILY BEATEN! MINE ON THE OTHER HAND AREN'T! NOW I HAVE TO BRING YOU GUYS INTO THIS! I DON'T YOU GUYS TO END UP LIKE MY UNCLE BEN DYING BECAUSE OF ME! NOW ROBIN, GET YOUR TEAM OUT OF HERE!"

**Robin:** "PETER! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT! WE'RE A TEAM AND WE'RE GOING TO DO IT AS A TEAM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Spider-Man turns around away from Robin.

**Spider-Man:** "I said…GET! OUT OF HERE! YOU FREAKING ASS!"

Spider-Man punches Robin across the face. He lands on the other side of the medical tent. Robin's and Bumblebee's team runs over him to his aid. Starfire looks at Spider-Man with a worried look.

**Starfire:** "Peter, what has gone into you?"

Spider-Man's costume turns from red and blue to completely black. The spider emblem on his costume is now connected to the spider emblem on the back of his costume. Spider-Man looks at his costume. He sees the costume is turning black. Spider-Man didn't worry about that because he's trying his best to resist the symbiote's power. Everyone notices his costume turning into complete black and they become a little bit frighten of Spider-Man

**Beast Boy:** "Um, guys? Why is Peter's costume turning scary black?"

Cyborg uses his robot arm to check.

**Cyborg:** "His costume has a living organism on him. It's the symbiote! The Carnage form of Peter did this. The Carnage stage is done and now transformed into a symbiote like Venom's only Peter isn't turning into a hideous monster. He's even stronger than before. Peter can even take us out with only him against us ten."

**Symbiote Spider-Man:** "Please. Just go back to Titans Tower. You guys will be safe. Do it…or else."

**Robin:** "Peter, obviously we're not going to leave. Just let us help you."

**Symbiote Spider-Man:** "I don't want to do this but you left me no choice."

Spider-Man gets into his fighting stance. The Teen Titans gets into a fighting stance as well. They both face off but the battle ends right the Titans' eyes. Spider-Man uses his Tendral Attack (from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) which means he uses his tentacles and swings around at the Titans. He then uses a final finishing move which is his Maximum Spider attack (from Marvel vs Capcom 3).

**Symbiote Spider-Man:** "Get ready! Maximum Spider!"

The Maximum Spider attack consists of wrapping up his opponents in web everywhere then jumps into the air smashes them down with his feet. The Titans are defeated. Starfire looks up at the Symbiote Spider-Man on the ground.

**Starfire:** "Peter, please stop."

**Symbiote Spider-Man:** "I'm sorry Star. I'm…so…sorry. But you guys need to leave. I don't want you guys to get killed. I had to do this. I'm sorry."

Spider-Man webs up the Titans and flies them back to Titans Tower in the T-Ship.

**Titans Tower**

**2:33pm 06/26/12**

Spider-Man arrives at Titans Tower. He grabs the unconscious Titans and left them inside the Tower. Spider-Man looks at Starfire while he's carrying her to her room. He walks inside Starfire's room and he sets her down on the bed. Spider-Man then left a note for the Titans. He takes the T-Ship back to New York so the Titans can't come back.

**Spider-Man (thought):** "I'm sorry."

_**This was Chapter 12. Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll see you guys later on the next chapter. I'm not going to tell the next chapter name because right now I'm lazy to think of one.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Safe and Sound

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**Hey guys. Good news, this story is now going to be in Story format now. No more Script format so…give me a sec. (In the background, Spider-Teen1000 gets out his chair and just screams 'OH YEAH BOYEEEE!') Ok, I'm back. I just need a can of soda. Anyway, so yeah Story format. Woo! In the last time of The Spectacular Spider-Titans, Spider-Man turned into the villainous and monstrous Carnage. He beats the crap out of the Titans. Carnage passed out for some reason turned back into Spider-Man unconscious. Then the Titans sent him back to SHEILD. Spider-Man became conscious and feeling guilty for putting his friends in danger. He sent his friends back home and Spider-Man is now doing the battles alone. Sorry that it took so long to update the story. Writer's Block, I was busy with school, and I am so addicted to Minecraft now. I couldn't stop playing it. Plus, I need ideas. I'm trying to finish this story so I can get on with a….wait for it…. A SEQUEL! Yes, a sequel. I had so much fun making this story that I need to make a sequel. I'm thinking this story is going to be at least fifteen chapters. I'm making the sequel as we speak. Oh spoiler in this chapter, Spider-Woman is going to be in here but it the Spider-Woman from 1610, and the Spider-Woman from 616. Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**_

**Chapter 13: Safe and Sound**

**Titans Tower**

**06/26/12 7:26pm**

The Titans became conscious again from Symbiote Spider-Man's powerful beating. Starfire stood up and looked around. She saw that she was in her room in Titans Tower. In the main room, Robin and the rest of the team stood up. Starfire saw a note her bed. It was from Peter. She read the note through and fell to her knees. Starfire then started to cry. From the main room to Starfire's room, Robin heard that she was crying.

"Who's crying?" Beast Boy curiously asked. Robin waited for a while and realized who was crying.

"It's Starfire. I'm going to check on her." Robin replied. He walked up to her front door and knocked on it. No answer. He opened it. "Starfire? Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked while moving towards her. Starfire stood up and gave him the note. Robin read it through. " 'Dear Starfire, I'm sorry I had to put you guys unconscious. You left me no choice. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. New York's my responsibility and I have to save everyone who lives there. I'm sorry Star. You are the love of my life but in order to keep you safe, I have to break up with you. Here's something to remember me. I'm sorry. Goodbye. From Peter.' " Robin saw Peter's remembrance gift. It was a picture of him hanging up with Starfire right next to her looking very happy until now. Robin turned his head towards Starfire who was still crying. "I'm so sorry Star but you know. That's the exact same reason I broke up with you. Peter loves you but doesn't want anyone to get hurt, most especially you Starfire. Do you understand?"

She looked up at Robin, now knowing why Peter wants them to leave. She wiped her tears away, "Yes, I now understand why…but that doesn't mean we can't help him. Robin, do you think that we can get back to the Manhattan of New York?"

"Yes, I think we can. But we don't have the ship, Peter took it so we can't get back. But he doesn't know we have other ways of getting there."

"Then let us go." Starfire said cheerfully. Robin and Starfire entered in the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy talked. Aqualad was talking to Speedy. Mas Y Menos was talked to each other. They saw Robin and Starfire enter in the room.

"Hey Rob, How are we going to get back to NYC." Cyborg asked.

"That's kind of the problem but we have other ways of getting there. Right?" Robin replied to his answer.

"Probably, we have the T-Car but it won't be fast enough to get to NYC on time. We also ha…" Cyborg tried to think of another way to get to NYC. "…yeah that's all I got." Everyone had a long face.

"Now, how we are suppose to get there?" Aqualad asked.

"I guess we'll have to make another T-Ship, that's our only option right now and we can't give up. We're the Teen Titans and we never give up! So let's get to work." Robin answered in a voice like he was going to give a long speech.

**Main SHIELD Headquarters**

**06/26/12 7:31pm**

Spider-Man was stuck with the symbiote. He found out the symbiote that it had an upgrade. An church bell is not going to work to get rid it. As much he wanted to get rid of it, he was stuck with it. Spider-Man arrived back to SHIELD. Many soldiers were giving Spidey a bad look since he had the symbiote. Nick Fury walked up to Spider-Man.

"Parker, why are you wearing the symbiote again? You know it messes with your attitude. And I don't like that." Nick Fury said in an angry voice. "I don't trust you with that symbiote on."

"I know. But it wasn't my fault, alright? Venom had a symbiote sample in a syringe. He injected it into me so I can kill my friends. As much I want to get rid of this black goo, I can't."

Nick Fury scoffed, " 'I can't' Why?"

"Well, it looks like the symbiote had an upgrade. It's now very resistant to high noisy sounds. I tried it with the church bell not far from here. It didn't work, freaking damn bell."

"Alright, well it seems you're stuck with it…for now." Fury turned away from Spider-Man. He was thinking of ways. Over through the years, well only one year, Peter had the symbiote before and Fury thinks he can control it but not for a long time before he really loses control. Fury thought of something that might lessen the time of Spider-Man being all aggressive and moody. He turned back to Spider-Man. "Do you think you can change back from the symbiote back to your red and blue tights?" Fury asked.

"I'll give it a try." Spider-Man replied, not sounding so confident. He gave everything he had and with luck on his side, the symbiote went away to his red and blue costume. "Well, I guess can change from costumes on command and I feel not so moody anymore."

"Good. Now let's back on track to looking the location of the villain hideout. I'll interrogate the captured villains." Fury walked away from Spidey until he remembered something. He looked back to Spidey. "By the way, where are your friends?"

Spider-Man sighed sadly, "I had to send back home. I didn't want them to get hurt."

"They've helped us throughout this invasion and survived many times. Did you ever think of that first?" The director explained.

"Yes I did, and I don't care. Something could happen and it's going to be my fault. End of story Nick." Spider-Man swung away before Fury could say anything.

**Parker House**

**06/26/12 8:22pm**

Spider-Man landed on top of his house. He knocked on the door. MJ answered the door.

"Peter! Um, what are you doing here?" MJ asked.

"Well, first off, this is my house. Second, I wanted to check if you guys are alright. Can I come into my house now?" MJ was smiling. She got out of Peter's way so he can pass. Off in the distance, well in the kitchen, Aunt May yelled.

"Peter? Is that you?"

Peter walked into the kitchen, "Yeah it's me. I just wanted to check on you." Aunt May walked to him and hugged him. She lets go.

"So how is the superhero business going Pete?" Gwen asked.

"I had to send my friends back to their homes. It's too dangerous. I didn't want to risk it." Peter explained.

"Oh, well, they've been surviving since this very point on Pete. Did you think about that?" MJ asked. Once Peter heard this, his white pseudo eyes of his mask widened.

"Oh not you too! Fury just told me the same thing and my answer is this: 'Yes I did, and I don't care. Something could happen and it's going to be my fault.' I'm just very worried."

"Ok. I understand you and let you choose your decision. But please Peter, you worry too much. Just calm yourself." Aunt May puts her right hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Alright Aunt May." Peter said. Everyone was quiet but then suddenly a noise of a growling beast came out of nowhere. The noise was nothing but Peter's stomach. The noise worried the MJ and Gwen.

"Peter! You scared the living crap out of me!" MJ yelled. She punched his shoulder.

"Ok first off, OW! And second, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I got back of Jump City. Plus, SHIELD's food is not even food!" Peter turned to his aunt. "Aunt May, is there leftover food in the fridge?"

Aunt May smiled, "There might be some spaghetti." Peter stood and up walked to the fridge. He found the spaghetti and puts it in the microwave. Once it's heated up, Peter took it out quickly and just ate the whole thing in a few minutes. His hunger was as larger than Bigfoot's foot. Everyone in the room was surprised Peter ate the whole thing. They were staring at him.

"What? I was so hungry that my hunger is larger than Bigfoot's foot." Peter explained. MJ and Gwen chuckled while Aunt May was smiling. Peter, MJ, Gwen, and Aunt May just talked for the rest of the day.

**Titans Tower**

**06/27/12 7:19am**

The Teen Titans and Titans East worked on a new T-Ship all night with some breaks. Beast Boy kept complaining that he wanted to go to sleep. Cyborg was actually glad they're making the new T-Ship. He wanted to put some adjustments to the old one. Mas Y Menos got some parts and put it in the right places within a few seconds. Aqualad and Speedy helped Robin with the weapon attachments. Starfire and Raven carried the heavy parts of the ship and gave it to Cyborg. I guess their suppliers. Bumblebee helped Cyborg. Beast Boy was thinking he should act like the foreman of this construction of the new ship. It didn't work so well. Raven found Spider-Man's extra suits in his room and grabbed only the web shooters. She came up to Beast Boy and webbed him to a wall with his mouth shut by webbing. All you can hear from him is a muffled sound. They finished it early in the morning with a **BEAUTIFUL **sunset. Everyone stepped back to clearly see the creation they made, the T-Ship 2.0! It can fit both the Teen Titans and Titans East. The weapons were also better added with new weapons. The ship was also bigger and faster.

"Guys get ready. We're going back to Manhattan!" Robin said, sounding very confident. He walked to the T-Ship and went in. Everyone else followed. Over the comm, Robin asked, "Cyborg? How do you start it?"

"You press the red button that specifically says 'push to start'." Cyborg replied. Robin just felt like a idiot.

"Uh, yeah! I knew that." Robin pressed the button. T-Ship started like you're in a shuttle.

Beast Boy tried to be dramatic, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Fiv-"

"Beast Boy shut up!" Everyone yelled. The shapeshifter chuckled nervously. T-Ship lifted in the air and taking flight. Smoke was coming out of the jets. They officially took flight and flew off to New York like a lightning bolt.

**Manhattan, New York (the Teen Titans made so quickly you ask? Read the author's message at the beginning of the chapter.)**

**06/27/12 9:54am**

The Teen Titans and Titans East landed on a rooftop.

"Welcome back to New York!" Bumblebee said. As they got out, a mysterious figure are spying on them. The figure was wearing a red suit with Peter's famous spider logo. She was also wearing a ponytail to hold her brunette hair together. She looked to be Peter's age.

"Who are those guys? Is the 80's festival today?" The figure mocked them of how they dressed. "I better jump in there because they don't look very friendly. Especially the gray skinned girl with that dark blue nightdress." The figure had done what no else can do except Spider-Man. She shot a web! The Teen Titans and Titans East heard the familiar _**THWIP**_ sound. Starfire react very quickly to this.

"Peter? Is that you?" Starfire asked softly. The figure landed on the rooftop that the Titans were on. Beast Boy screamed when he realized who he thought the figure was.

"Aah! Peter! What happened to you!?"

"I don't think that's Pete, BB. Don't you notice the hair hanging out of the guy's mask? It's not a guy, it's a girl."

The figure spoke, "Wait, did you guys just say…'Peter'? As in 'Peter Parker'?"

"Yeah, that's what Cyborg said We also know that he's Spider-Man." Aqualad replied.

"You know he's Spider-Man? Are you guys heroes?" The female figure asked.

"Yeah, we're the heroes of Jump City." Robin answered.

The figure sighed in relief, "Oh, we could really use the help. Ever since every hero has been defeated by Dr. Doom, things went into mayhem. It was horrible. It all started in Times Square and all the heroes were there. Many of them were defeated but before Doom could get to me, Spider-Man appeared with Iron Man. I tried to help them but Doom's robots were attacking me. After those bots were off my ass, Spider-Man and the rest of the heroes were already defeated. I hid and swung away to report to Nick Fury about what just happened. I just wished I could help." Everyone was quiet until Speedy ended the silence.

"So, you are?"

"I am Spider-Woman. I'm fifteen just like Spidey."

Robin was surprised, "I didn't know there was a Spider-Woman."

"You better believe there is. Let's go to Fury. I need to tell him about you guys." Spider-Woman swung towards to the SHIELD Base HQ. The Teen Titans and Titans East followed, by flying the ship.

**Main SHIELD Headquarters**

**06/27/12 10:16am**

Nick Fury was trying to contact Spider-Man but he wasn't answering. As he was trying over and over again, a SHIELD agent walked inside the control room.

"Sir, come out. There is something you might want to see." said the SHIELD agent. Fury stood up from his chair and headed outside to find Spider-Woman with a ship behind her. Spider-Woman walked up to Fury.

"Nick, I've got something that we'll help out with the battle." She moved out of Fury's sight to see the Teen Titans and Titans East coming out of the T-Ship. Fury walked to the Titans.

"Nice to see you back." Fury said.

"You too sir. Do you know any chance of where's Spider-Man? We need him to know we're back." Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I tried to contact him but he wouldn't answer his wrist communicator." Fury declined.

"We have to look for him. If he is not answering his communicator, then something is wrong. I am beginning to worry for him." Starfire stated.

Speedy agreed about this, "Starfire's right. There's no telling what could happened to him."

"Ok let's go find Spi…" Robin suddenly got interrupted by Spider-Woman.

"Guys? What's that?" She pointed to the entrance of the base. Everyone looked and saw many figures that are limping and walking very slowly. Once they finally got a good look, everyone gasped.

"Oh god…those are…" Spider-Woman was interrupted.

"…Symbiotes." Nick Fury said. "Hold them off until I warn the agents." Fury ran to the control room while the Titans and Spider-Woman went into their fighting stances.

Robin yelled, "Titans Go!" As Robin yelled this, the Titans and Spider-Woman went in to attack the symbiotes. The battle ended quickly, or so they thought. There was an army of symbiotes surrounding the perimeter of the SHIELD Headquarters. To make matters worse for them, there were flying symbiotes, electrified symbiotes, the regular symbiotes, and the tank symbiotes that are almost the size as Venom.

"Aah! Symbiotes that can fly!?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Symbiotes that can shoot electric…"

"And are…really strong!" Cyborg paused as he was going up against one of the tank symbiotes.

Robin comes up with great morale, "Guys, we can do this. We never give up." They all charged into the symbiotes and take on as many as they can. Fury got the control room. He grabbed the speaker microphone.

"Attention all SHIELD agents! Symbiotes have breached the base! I repeat. Symbiotes have breached the base." All SHIELD agents grabbed their gear and rifles and preparing for battle against the villainous vile creatures. Many SHIELD agents ran out of the HQ Building and attacked the symbiotes. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, Speedy and the ground SHIELD agents attacked the ground symbiotes while Starfire, Raven, Spider-Woman, Bumblebee and all of the aerial SHIELD agents attacked the aerial symbiotes. Many SHIELD agents were going down and counting as well as the symbiotes. Spider-Woman was wondering where the symbiotes are coming from.

"Where are the symbiotes coming from?!" Bumblebee yelled.

"I have a feeling it's Venom!" Spider-Woman replied as she was holding off a flying symbiote.

**Near SHIELD Main HQ**

**06/27/12 10:20am**

Spider-Man was coming back from his visit to his home. It was great to spend time with his Aunt May and his friends. He hadn't done that since he was at Jump City. Well now he felt fat since he ate all those leftovers. A daily patrol would lose Spider-Man some weight. When he came back, first he saw was symbiotes attacking the SHIELD Main HQ. But that's not worrying him, the thing that was worrying him was the fact the Teen Titans and Titans East is here.

"Oh no. I have to get down there." Spider-Man said as he was swinging towards the HQ but was interrupted by Dr. Doom shooting him.

"Hello Spider-Man, I have been expecting you here."

"Well, I would never let down my fellow New Yorkers. So I came back to see New York destroyed and now I'm going to deliver the smack down on you."

Dr. Doom laughed, "This will be a easy and joyful battle to get rid of the last superhero of this wretched city." The hero and villain got into their fighting stance and brawled it out. Spider-Man webbed Dr. Doom's eyes where Spider-Man moves in to kick Dr. Doom. He got up to deliver an attack to Spider-Man. He shot the arachnid hero with his god powers. Once Spidey's spider sense went off, he tried to dodge it but Dr. Doom's new found god powers were too powerful and fast. Spider-Man thought that he couldn't beat him. Dr. Doom is a freaking god and Spider-Man was just a meta-human. Dr. Doom's god powers felt like Spider-Man was fighting Thor. Since Spider-Man knew this, he tried not to attack Doom from up close. Instead, he used his webs to distract Doom then move in to attack him up close. It worked the first time, might as well use it again. What else could he do? His webs couldn't do any damage to anyone, not unless he spun Doom around until he slammed into a wall otherwise, it's kind of useless. It's mostly used for transportation and distraction. So, he had done just that. Distraction and attack was his battle plan but Dr. Doom found out about this quickly. Doom kept using his ranged powers to attack Spider-Man since he was melee fighter. There was no luck for the arachnid hero. He couldn't call for help. Spider-Man can't do anything at the moment. Doom moved in to attack Spider-Man up close. He finished off Spider-Man with a couple of punches and then a powerful uppercut. Spider-Man was defeated and Doom was the victor. He grabbed the unconscious hero by his torso.

**SHIELD Main HQ**

**06/27/12 10:26am (Author's Quick Message: This is going to be a small chapter.)**

Spider-Woman was doing her best to attack the symbiotes. She looked up at a building. She saw someone. He was wearing a metal mask with a green hood and rest of his suit was green and metallic. The mysterious man was holding an unconscious teenage boy who was wearing a red and blue costume with a mask that has pseudo mask eyes. On the middle of the unconscious boy's costume has a spider logo front and back. It was Spider-Man and the man holding him was Dr. Doom! Spider-Woman's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Peter!" the arachnid heroine screamed. Everyone looked where Spider-Woman was looking at. The Teen Titans and Titans East saw Spider-Man unconscious, defeated, and injured by the villainous Dr. Doom. The vile villain turned around to only see SHIELD, the Teen Titans, Titans East, and Spider-Woman. Dr. Doom flew away with the unconscious arachnid hero back to his secret base. Starfire was full with rage and anger. She wanted to really hurt Dr. Doom.

"Peter! After him!" Speedy yelled. The Teen Titans, Titans East, and Spider-Woman chased after Dr. Doom while SHIELD will handle the symbiotes.

_**What did you think of this chapter? I know it took me a long time to update the story. I apologize. I was too busy with school, I mean I was studying for my Driver's Permit Test (yes I'm 15). Plus, I'm ending my Freshman Year and I also have to study for my final. For all who don't know what a final is, it's a big test at the end of every school semester and you have to study on everything you learned in that semester. Yeah, everything. It sucks. Anyway, I have one more week left until summer vacation and I'm going to London at that time. I'm gonna meet my Filipino cousin who has a british accent. So a lot of things happening this year. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. Also, what did you think of this chapter being in story format? Leave a review for that. Anyway, this is the end of this chapter. I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you all later true believers!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Final Battle P1

**The Spectacular Spider-Titans**

_**WWWWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT'SSS UUUUPPPP GUYS! It's Spider-Teen1000 here. Just a little What's up intro there. For all who want to know what was the result of my Driver Education Permit Test, I passed and now I have to practice driving. In this chapter, four characters of the sequel will appear. Maybe even more if I want to put them in earlier. Just giving info out there. Oh yeah, I don't know any Spanish except this swear word: Puto. For the people who don't know what that means, Google Translate. Anyway, since i don't know any Spanish except…yeah….for Mas Y Menos, I'm going to put Italics when they're speaking. This is because they aren't speaking that much so in this chapter, I'm going to let them do some talk here and there. Well, here's chapter 14.**_

_**RECENT REVIEWS:**_

_**Guest: **_**Dude, you obviously didn't read the rest. Chapter 3 was the time I was just starting this story. And dude….don't do this….don't do this man….**

**Whenntooda: Thanks man! I really always wanted to put this story in Story Format in the first place. And I passed the Permit Test and you're right, it was easy (My Dad made me study so hard. I never liked studying). Glad you're enjoying the story so far. It lightens up my spirit to keep on making this story and the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story. Spider-Man and other Marvel heroes and characters belong to Marvel Comics and the Man of Action (Stan Lee). The Teen Titans and other DC heroes and characters belong to DC Comics.**

**Chapter 14: Final Battle Part 1**

**?**

**Time Unknown 06/27/12**

Spider-Man was on the floor. It was cold and dark. His costume was ripped and blood was flowing from his body. He had been in things that are bad but to him, this is worse then those other times. He was the hero that everyone was counting on to rescue and he failed. Peter felt like he failed his duty as Spider-Man but as always Uncle Ben said: 'With Great Power comes With Great Responsibility'. So, he would never give. Spider-Man was coming conscious again.

"Ow…that was a tough beating…where am I?" His vision was blurry at first but then it started to get clear. When Spidey could see, he noticed four people were looking at him. One looked like he was wearing a bucket on his head and it had eyeholes on it. His hair is a brownish black and his costume was blue and yellow. It looked like his costume was made out of elastic. The second person was wearing a half-mask. It only covered his eyes. On his torso was a black bird. He seemed to be very religious or liked to be calm. His hair was blonde and his costume was yellow and green. The third person was a girl and she was wearing a white catsuit. Her hair was hanging out of her mask. The fourth person was wearing shades but no mask. He was black and his costume is yellow and black. It looked like a

"Um, ok. Either I'm Doom's Castle or I'm dreaming. Please tell me I'm dreaming." Spider-Man asked.

"You are correct. You are in Dr. Doom's Castle but not the one in Latvaria. Doom wanted a base in New York and created an invisible castle in the middle of Times Square." said the blonde teen hero.

"Well that's just great." Spider-Man checked around his costume for his communicator but it looked like Doom stole it. "Damn it, my communicator is gone. Wait…is that…." Spider-Man looked out of his cell and saw all the superheroes of NYC. "It's the Avengers, X-Men, and everyone else." Spidey was shocked. The arachnid was interrupted by the cat-like girl.

"Yeah, Doom defeated every hero there is in New York." the cat-like girl said.

"Really? Every hero…man….we have to stop Doom or we can kiss New York bye bye. By the way, what are your names? I never see you guys before." Spider-Man asked but still in awe.

"I'm White Tiger." the cat-like girl answered.

"I'm Iron Fist." the blonde answered.

"I'm Power Man." answered the black shade guy.

"And I'm Nova."

"Ok then but…" Spider-Man pointed at Nova. "Why do you have a bucket on your head? Maybe you should be called Buckethead instead of Nova." Nova was annoyed. Spidey chuckled at the sight. "If you guys don't know who I am, I'm Spider-Man."

"We know who you are. And I don't think you should be called Spider-Man, I think you should be called: Bug Boy."

"Touche. Now, there must be someway out of this jail cell." Spider-Man was about to grab the cell bars when…

"NO! DON'T!" The four teen hero yelled. Spider-Man stopped moving his hand.

"WHAT?!" the arachnid hero asked.

"Those cell bars will kill you if you even touch them. They're electrified with a lot of volts charged into it. Even I can't handle something like that." Power Man explained.

"Then I feel like an Electro joke should be put into this." Spider-Man replied. It was silent. The four heroes were just staring at him meaning that this is serious and it shouldn't be taken likely. "Sorry. Serious time here. Ok, what way can we shut off the electric volts from the cell bars?"

"There is a room where everything is controlled from there. If we can find that room, then we should be able to get everyone out. It's basically a Warden's Office." White Tiger answered.

"Simple enough, but how are we going to get out of here?" asked the bucket head.

"Well you guys are going to stay in here while I will crawl through the ventilation ducts and into the Warden's Office." the arachnid hero replied to his question. He ripped off the vent and crawled into the ventilation ducts. "Great this is even worse than the jail cell. It's too tight. I swear when I get my hands on Doom…" Spider-Man said to himself.

**Manhattan, New York**

**06/27/13 12:12pm**

"Great! We lost him!" Cyborg said while panting like a dog. "We have to find him and get Pete back!"

"Well it could be worse." Beast Boy tried to lift people's spirits up but many people know what happens when someone says something like that. It happens to the best of us and we all know what happens. Something worse happened. A group of symbiotes were together but there was a leader in front of the rest of the black goo monsters. He was really bright but he was being controlled by a symbiote. He can chop anything into pieces. He's is very dangerous symbiote threat that no one wants face. He has unbreakable claws and can cut through many things. That symbiote leader is one of the worse. His name was the hero called Wolverine but with the symbiote and that symbiote is making him insane and evil. All the Titans looked at Beast Boy like he was the one who caused the arrival of the symbiote group.

"Guys! It's Wolverine with the symbiote. I think we know what's going to happen to people who wear the symbiote." Speedy got their attention to the symbiote army.

"Good Job, Beast Boy. You just made a symbiote army appear." Raven blamed.

The shapeshifter chuckled nervously, "Hehe, um…my bad?"

_"Well, we can't do anything about it now. We're going have to fight them." _Mas said.

"Ok I don't know what that means but I think they said we're going to fight them." Aqualad gave it a guess but right. Mas Y Menos gave him a nod.

"I agree. If we are going to get pass them, we are going to have to fight our way." Starfire explained. The Symbiote Wolverine attacked the Titans without them noticing with Bumblebee being the first victim. She got knocked back with her arm being cut and bleeding. Aqualad summoned water at his command to strike at Wolverine. It didn't do much harm to him but it was a great distraction for Starfire to shoot her star bolts at the symbiote monster. The rest of the symbiotes came attacking the Titans with Robin being the second victim but someone warned him.

"Robin! 5 o' clock!" That person is Cyborg. Robin turned to 5 o' clock seeing there was group of symbiotes about to strike. Since Robin was…well…Robin…he reacted fast and left some punches and kicks at the monsters which was easily defeated.

"Thanks Cy! Wait! Cyborg! 11 o' clock!" Robin thanked him then warned him about symbiotes coming which were easily defeated by a sonic cannon from Cyborg. He looked at Robin. "Thanks! Now we're even." A zoom came out of nowhere which was from Mas Y Menos striking at another group of symbiotes by just running them over like a car would run over a raccoon or a skunk.

_"You just got flatten."_ Menos mocked. Both Mas Y Menos high fived each other and ran over more symbiotes. Speedy kept on shooting arrows at symbiotes like they were nothing. Arrows coming from every direction for that Speedy was circling around them. It was no problem for him. But Symbiote Wolverine, still being a problem to clean up, was going up against Beast Boy, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Aqualad. BB changed into a gorilla and tried to punch Symbiote Wolverine but the symbiote monster blocked it and slashed the shapeshifter. BB changed back to his human form.

"Ow! That hurt!" BB shouted in pain.

"Dude what would you expect? He's freaking Wolverine!" Aqualad questioned.

"Yeah but it still hurts!" BB still shouted in pain. He was interrupted by Wolverine trying to get the symbiote off him.

"Hey! He…lp! I'm trying to…get this…goo…off me! Don't just…stand…there…HELP!" Wolverine ordered aggressively.

Starfire gasped. She tried to get the Titans her attention. "Friends! The Wolverine is trying to free himself. He needs our assistance!"

"She's right! Titans! Put your attention on Wolverine!" Robin ordered.

**Doom's Castle, Times Square**

**06/27/12 Time Still Unknown**

Spider-Man finally made it to the Warden's Office which was had a Doombot in there. He stealthily took him out and closed the door to the office.

"Now, what switch is it?" Spidey looked around for the button that turns off the electric that it making impossible for the heroes to get out. He found a key hole labeled 'Switch for Electric Charge on Jail Cells.' Spider-Man face palmed and moaned. "Great, I need a key." He looked at the Doombot. "Maybe this Doombot has the key." He tried to find a key if it had one. Sadly, it didn't have a key on him. "No key. Crap. How generous this Doombot can be!" Spider-Man joked but something caught his eye. It looked like a thick disk but it had a 'T'. It was Spidey's Communicator laying on a desk! "My communicator! I can call the Titans but not now. There's too many Doombots and they could hear me if I don't stay quiet. The goal right now is to find a Doombot who has an access key." Spider-Man quickly ran out the door and shot a web at the ceiling to keep the Doombots know he escaped. His plan was to stealthily take out every Doombot until he found an access key. So he did just that in the jail room.

"Hey! Webhead! Why aren't you freeing us?" Nova shouted.

"Keep it down! And I need an access key from one of these Doombots." Spider-Man explained.

"Well you better hurry up! And don't look down." White Tiger said.

"Wait why?" Spider-Man had done the exact opposite White Tiger just said. When he looked down, he saw a group of Doombots. "Nova! I blame you!" Many Doombots started shooting at Spider-Man. Of course as we all know our arachnid hero, he dodged all the lasers. He dropped down to the ground to fight back. Spider-Man punched and kicked many Doombots. A Doombot came from behind grabbed him but Spidey flipped him over and used it's arm that he ripped off as a baseball bat.

"Home run!" Spider-Man joked.

"Webhead! The alarm!" Power Man yelled. One of the Doombots was about to set off the alarm. Spider-Man reacted fast but didn't stop the Doombot.

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNHGGGGGGGGGGG!" the alarm rang. Doombots went to prepare for the threat they are about to face. Spider-Man found a Doombot who had an access key. He webbed the bot closer to destroy it then grab the key. Spider-Man ran to the Warden's Office and switched off the electric volts on the cell bars. All the heroes were released. The cells were automatically opening with all the heroes gone. Iron Man flew to Spider-Man

"Hey thanks kid!" Iron Man thanked.

"No problem." Spider-Man's spider sense went off seeing Doombots coming in Doom's jail for superheroes. Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova, and Power Man came over to Spidey.

"Finally we're out! I just want to get Doom and…" White Tiger threatened Doom.

"Tiger, in time, we will once we defeat these Doombots. Plus, there's some heroes who are very injured. We need to get them out." Spider-Man explained. He found some of the X-Men injured so he web swung to their location.

"Hey, we need to get you out of here!" Spider-Man said. "You're too hurt to fight. Get to the nearest SHIELD base."

"Thanks Pete." The person who thanked Spidey was his friend Bobby a.k.a. Iceman.

"No problem Bobby, now get out of here! I'm going to get the rest." Many superheroes fought Doombots while others were saving injured heroes. This was a battle that the superheroes can't lose. The freedom from Doom's rule. Spider-Man fought some Doombots that got in his way of saving injured heroes. He found Captain America fighting Doombots so Spidey went over to help.

"What's up Cap!" Spider-Man said.

"Hey Spider-Man, come on. We have to keep fighting and thanks for getting us out of the cells. Now I know how jail feels." Captain America always kept up everyone's morale to fight and never give up. Spidey and Cap went opposite ways but Spider-Man ran into a new villain. A villain that white and pasty. He was big and had red eyes. His color of red looked like the color of blood. He was also the size as Venom. In fact, his features are also like Venom's and…ohhh noooo….we all know who this villain is. It was Venom but upgraded.

"And who are you suppose to be Mr. Bad and Ugly? Pasty Face Man? Glue Wonder?"

"I'm actually someone you know. You should know who I am…bro…"

"Bro? Wait, NO! Eddie!?" Spider-Man was shocked. "What happened to you?"

"I have changed into stronger symbiote being. I'm bigger, stronger…better, and I have a new power you should be careful of! I'm the opposite of Venom! I AM ANTI VENOM!"

"Anti Venom? Wow, is that the best you can think of? Worst Supervillain Name ever. I bet pasty face man would sound better than Anti Venom." Spider-Man mocked.

"Hey! Mr. Ugly!" Nova shouted to get Anti Venom's attention. Anti Venom turned his head to see Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Nova.

Anti Venom laughed, "Oh look! Great and Powerful Spider-Man needs help from a bunch of newcomers. How pathetic!"

"Pathetic?!" White Tiger was shocked and pissed off. She tried to strike Venom with her claws but the upgraded symbiote grabbed the cat themed heroine and threw her at Spidey.

"ow…" Spider-Man muttered. Both of them got up. "Ok, my turn."

"Oh great, it's finally time to try out my new power." Anti Venom said to himself. Spider-Man was about to land a punch but Anti Venom used his tentacles and grabbed the arachnid hero. Anti Venom started to drain his powers away from Spider-Man. Spidey yelled in pain.

"AAAHHH! GRAAAHHH! HELP!" Spider-Man shouted. Iron Fist came out of nowhere and punched Anti Venom which made him let go of Spider-Man. Iron Fist came to his aid. "I…I feel…weaker…" Anti Venom punched Iron Fist back which had some knock back.

"That is my new power! I'm draining the radiation out of you! I'm draining your powers away!" Anti Venom evilly laughed feeling very happy.

"What?!" Spider-Man was more shocked than any other time. Nova shot his nova beams (honestly, i don't know what Nova shoots) at Anti Venom at ease. Anti Venom ran away from the jail cell room and into halls of Doom's Castle. "We have to catch him!" Spider-Man said in a pissed voice. "I want a piece of him!" Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Power Man run after Anti Venom.

The five heroes found Anti Venom in a room with a somewhat a portal. Spider-Man thought it was the teleporter from here to Jump City. The room was dome shaped and it looked very futuristic. The teen heroes entered inside but once they did. Anti Venom ambushed Spider-Man and kept sucking away his powers once again. White Tiger clawed Anti Venom's tentacles.

"Spidey, why didn't your spider sense work?" White Tiger asked in confusion.

"The person under that suit used to be my best friend. Then he blamed Spider-Man for all his failures. And since, I was the first person to wear the suit. My spider sense doesn't register the symbiote suit as a threat so he's invisible to my spider sense."

"This is going to be a tough battle." Power Man said. "Webhead, can you still fight?" The arachnid hero nodded. He got up from the ground. The five heroes and Anti Venom got into their fighting stances. They then brawled it out.

**Manhattan, New York**

**06/27/12 1:00pm**

The Titans defeated Symbiote Wolverine. Of course Wolverine would have the strength but the Titans are stronger than him in numbers. As Wolverine became conscious, he headed back to SHIELD. They also got rid of the symbiotes. Mas noticed something in the air.

_"Uhh, guys? What's that?"_ Mas asked out of curiosity as he pointed at the flying object.

"What?" Bumblebee said in confusion but was interrupted by the flying object as well. "Guys! Look up there." The Titans looked at the flying object.

Beast Boy panicked, "Aah! It's the aliens!" He hid behind Raven.

"Oh man up!" Raven replied to this action.

"It's not the aliens but it's also not a object. It's…a person." Cyborg said. The flying person came towards Cyborg and said some kind of spell which made Cyborg fall to his knees. He couldn't move or do anything.

"Aah! That guy paralyzed me!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire cured Cyborg by shooting a star bolt at him. "OW! And Thank you."

"Yes! You are correct Titans! It is I! Mysterio! The master of the Arcane Arts!"

"Mysterio? Why does that name sound familiar?" Robin wondered. He gasped. "It's Mysterio! Spider-Man told us about him remember? He has god powers too! Be careful." The Titans become very cautious for now there's the symbiotes, Symbiote Wolverine, and Mysterio who has half of the power of Odin.

"Wait! We have to fight him! He'll lead us to the Doom's Castle!" Starfire said.

"Starfire is right! Mysterio is our only chance of getting to Doom's Castle. And remember this, since Mysterio has half of Doom's god powers, he is not invincible. Titans go!" Robin ordered. The Titans fought Mysterio with everything they got. Since Mysterio has god powers, his illusions aren't illusions anymore. They were real! He summoned a giant snake to distract the Titans.

"HOLY CRAP! It's a giant snake!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Beast Boy, turn into a T-Rex and take down the snake!" Robin ordered.

"But…"

"Just do it!" Raven shouted.

"Ugh…Fine…" Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex. The snake slithered around Beast Boy as he tried to bite the snake with his sharp teeth. T-Rex Beast Boy stepped on the snake which hurt it painfully. The snake vanished into a puff of air. Mysterio made multiple weaker clones of himself to attack. Robin threw his batarangs at a couple of Mysterio clones which they vanished as it hit them. Starfire shot her star bolts, Raven used her magic to throw the clones at walls of buildings. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and tackled the clones one by one, Bumblebee shot her stingers, Aqualad flooded the clones in water, Mas Y Menos ran around a circle to trap the clones as Starfire shot them, and Speedy shot his bow and hitting the clones with the luck of 100% accuracy. But as they had done all of that, more Mysterio clones kept coming. Not only that, the giant snake came back. The Titans were doing their very best to hold them off. More clones kept spawning by the second and as more come, the less of the chance the Titans have to win this battle. All of the Titans came back to back.

"Guys…it was an honor to fight by your side." Beast Boy said trying to sound dramatic.

"Yeah, you too." Cyborg agreed. They were completely surrounded until a flash of light came out of nowhere which made all of the Mysterio clones and the giant snake disappear. From the flash of light, there were three men. One looked like he was from the future with a red spider logo connecting all around his body and most of his costume was blue. The second man looked almost like Spider-Man, only there was a blue shirt as a torso with a diagonal spider logo. And the third man had goggles over his black mask. His costume was completely black and the Titans knew that it wasn't a symbiote. The first man said:

"So, who called for some Spider-Men?"

_"Spider-Men? Wait, there are three Peters!?" _shouted Menos in disbelief.

"Did anyone know what that kid just said?" the second man asked curiously. Starfire came up to the three men.

"My apologizes, he speaks only the language earthlings call 'Spanish'."

"Oh…ok." the third man said.

"I want to ask something. Is that you Peter?" Robin asked.

"Well, these two are but I'm not." the first man replied.

"Wait, what do you mean 'these two are'?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm saying that we are Spider-Man. I'm Spider-Man, he's Spider-Man, and he's Spider-Man." the first Spider-Man explained as he pointed off the other two.

"What?!" All of the Titans yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, we three are Spider-Man. I'm Spider-Man of the year 2099."

"I'm Scarlet Spider."

"And I'm Spider-Man Noir. Me and Scarlet Spider are from different dimensions but Miguel here is from the year 2099."

"We were sent by a time/dimensional traveling woman named Madame Web to save Spider-Man a.k.a. Peter Parker from this dimension from death." Spider-Man 2099 said.

_**OH MY GOD! Spider-Man 2099, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Man Noir is in this story! I bet you guys didn't expect that to happen. I could've put this earlier but I'm feeling kind of slow so bare with me of the waiting for the next chapter. I do apologize. Anyways, yes White Tiger, Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist are going to be in the sequel. I had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time. Now, I don't complain about them being in the story just because of the horrible TV show. I never liked the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show but I don't mind that Spidey has to team up with four other teenage superheroes. The TV show would go a lot better if they had it like the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show. Loved it. Really wish there would continue with the show with Season 3 but it's never going to happen. I'm rambling on here so I'm just going to end this chapter off here. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review. A review would very appreciated. And that's all I have to say, I'm Spider-Teen1000 and I'll see you later on Chapter 14!**_

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 14: Final Battle Part 2**


End file.
